The Hot Babysitter
by Aky-san
Summary: Natsu and Lisanna have a bad break up, and Natsu can't stop thinking about it. He doesn't eat, sleep or move at all. So, Gray decides it's time for a back-up plan, and places an add in the newspaper: "Babysitting, reward: 20,000J" and Lucy decides to take on the job! -NaLu, GrayZa, maybe something else. Rated T for bad language. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1: How it all came to be

_**(a/n) Welp, ohayo minna. I'm just a shitass writer, but i've got a dream!**_

_**Lol, no. **_

_**Have fun reading. characters belong to you-know-who, because i don't own fairy tail. (too bad.) **_

* * *

"What the FUCK Natsu!?" A raven haired teenager yelled on his innocent phone.

When he didn't get a reply, he threw the phone to the wall, thus shattering it to a million pieces. But he just didn't give a shit anymore. The angry teenager, known as Gray Fullbuster, was now really pissed. His best friend, Natsu Dragneel, hasn't answered his phone, for the fourth time that day. Gray just kept leaving messages like "Hey flame brain, call me later, K?", "Hey dragon breath, pick up the phone", "Yo, shit-for-brains, answer the damned phone! I know you're there!".

He knew that his friend just went through a tough break up, but that was no reason to ignore the almighty Gray Fullbuster.

Natsu and Gray have been best friends since the day they met when they were both 7 years old. They never spent a day apart, that's why they're roommates now.

Gray was now working in the "Fairy Law" Bank. Even though he's only 18, he's already a responsible hard-working male, with a good job that pays really well. But Natsu on the other hand, was unemployed, miserable and childish. That's why Gray always has to pay the rent, and Natsu is always broke.

But now, even though he won't admit it for all the money in the world, Gray was worried for his frienemy.

He glanced at the watch, which read 9:59PM.

"Ah, time to go." He said in a bored tone, as he didn't even bother to pick up the broken telephone pieces from his _corner _office. He was just about to leave the room, when a tall, red-haired woman entered the room.

"Ah, Gray-sama, here are your papers for tomorrow." She said firmly, not looking him in the eye, before she turned around to leave. But he took her hand, and pulled her back, not allowing her to do what she intended.

"Erza." He stated the girl's name, as she finally looked up, to meet his dazed eyes. "I told you, no need to call me Gray-_sama_ just because I'm your boss."

He eyed his secretary from head to toe, before speaking again, "We've known each other since kids, and just because I let you work here, doesn't mean that you should start acting all formal."

"Oh.." She muttered, "Okay… Gray." Smiling at how his name rolls off her tongue, she admired her boss, before she noticed the shattered phone pieces lying on the floor.

"Gray you moron! Pick up those pieces right now, you lazy good-for-nothing idiot! Or I will bite your head off!"

"Good ol' Erza's back in business!" He joked, before he dropped to the floor to pick the pieces up. The lady exited his room. '_Ah, she can be really stubborn. But that's what I like 'bout her.' _

When he finally did his chore, he sighed as the clock read 10:19PM. Time to head on home.

… and buy a new phone.

The door made a *creek* sound, as Gray tried to open it as slow as humanly possible, in case the pink-headed idiot was sleeping. But, no luck, as the spoken guy was on his bed, face buried in all the pillows their apartment had.

"Dude! My pillows are there too!" Gray yelled.

"Mhh, so whaaat?" The pink blob of sadness asked his firenemy.

"You'll get drool all over them you idiot!"

"Ok…"

"Jeez dude, you look like shit."

"Ok…"

"Aren't you gonna fight me?" Gray asked, surprise scattered upon his tired face.

"Nah. Not in da mooood." Natsu simply stated, before he turned his head to the other side.

"That's it man, even though you're a walking disaster, and I sometimes secretly wished we never met, and you always eat all my food, and you destroy the house every day, _and _you never clean after yourself, not to mention your underwear is lying everywhere, and I mean _EVERYWHERE. _Last Tuesday I found one pair in my bowl of soup. And you don't know manners, or treat people like-"

"Get to the point." Natsu cut the raven haired teen's speech.

"Well... as much as I hate you, you're my bro. And bros stick out for each other. So, I'm gonna help you through this!" Gray shouted, eyes sparkling with determination, as he did a victory pose. He was still a kid, too.

"Meeeeh."

"Natsu, I make this huge-ass speech and all you say is meh?" The teen asked, anger overtaking him.

"Dude~, not in da mood~"

"Fine. I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice."

"Wat"

"I'll hire you a babysitter."

* * *

**_(a/n) you're probably thinking: what the actual fuck? And you're right. It's not something you've actually read before… this is a whole new lvl of weird. And it just keeps on getting stranger and stranger. Welp, bare with me till the end, ly! Please review so i know someone's actually reading this crap._**

**_~With keys, through flames! Aye!~_**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Babysitter!

_**(a/n) **_

_**looks like another chapter. this will probably suck. BAD. **_

_**i don't own ft. (i think that's obvious) **_

* * *

Natsu just laughed at his' friend's remark.

"I'm serious, Natsu." Gray hissed, but Natsu just laughed harder.

"Okay then, you leave me no choice." The raven haired teen smirked, as he took out his new phone and dialed some number. When a female voice answered form the other side, he replied "Hey Erza, I want you to post an article in 'Magnolia Weekly'. Just say that a babysitter is needed, and the payment is: 20,000 jewels a day."

"Dude, you're not serious, are you?" Natsu bluntly asked, before looking at Gray like he grew a second head.

"Oh yes I am." Gray smirked, before setting his phone down.

"Well, I'm looking forward to my new toy." Natsu grinned, before going back to feeling sorry for himself.

Gray just rolled his eyes, leaving his frienemy alone, do drown in his misery.

* * *

The next day, everything was going well for Gray, who had woken up on time, and eaten before the pinky even woke up. He had his fair share of peace and quiet. But now that his roommate was awake, he couldn't relax from all the whimpering and sobs heard from the next room. Gray just hoped that someone would take his job offer.

Just as he got ready to leave for work, he heard a knock on the wooden door. Creeping slowly, afraid to disturb the crying moron in the other room, he opened the door.

There, stood a hot blonde, with hair let loose, wearing shorts and a t-shirt that completely covered her cleavage. She looked at him nervously, before speaking.

"Hi… I read your add this morning. And I was wondering if-"

"You're hired!" Gray blurted out, thinking that a hottie like her, is all his friend needs. She blinked in confusion, as she observed the man in front of her.

"So… where's your kid?"

Gray just laughed at her question, tears streaming down his face.

"Is something wrong?" The blonde asked, before getting in the apartment.

"No…no…" Gray answered in between giggles, "It's just that… nothing."

"So…"

"So… my _kid _is in the room on the right. Just feed him whatever, five times before bed, and he can go to sleep when he wants to."

"Uh huh. And how old is the kid?"

"17."

"WHAT!?" The blonde asked, as she looked at Gray in utter disbelief.

"Hey if you want 20,000J, you do as I say, and babysit who I want. Or, did you change your mind?"

The blonde just fidgeted in the spot. 20,000 was a lot of money, but what if this guy turned out to be some mega pervert?! Still… 20,000 was a pretty good deal… and just for one day.

"Take it or leave it." Gray was getting impatient.

"I'll take it!" She said determinedly, before closing the door behind her employer.

She made sure she looked good, before entering the room Gray had spoken of.

And boy, was this guy a jackass. His room was a total wreck! She squeezed her nose, to keep from inhaling the awful aroma of depression, as she looked for any signs of human life.

She saw something moving under the cover of the bed. Hoping that it's not a rat of some sort, she pulled the covers off, only to be greeted by a sulking pink-headed weirdo. She squealed like a little girl, before retreating to the living room for a plan.

"No money is worth taking care of _that thing!"_ She said, mind set on leaving this apartment as soon as possible.

Natsu on the other side, was surprised by the point where he wanted to bitch slap the shit out of the intruder. He thought for a moment, before deciding to go see who it was.

Making his warn out body get up, he walked out of the garbage he called a room, and went to the living room, where he saw a lovely girl, trying to unlock the door.

"Why the fuck won't this door open?!" She cursed, trying to turn the knob.

"You're doing it wrong." He simply inquired, pushing the blonde to the side, to open the door himself.

"Oh look, you're half human." The girl joked, before turning around to exit this weird home.

But he clenched her hand before she could do so, and spun her around to make her look at him. She darted her chocolate eyes to meet his onyx ones, as she stared at him in confusion.

"Let me leave!" She yelled, as she tried to wiggle out of his tight grasp. But, no avail.

"If that's what you were trying to do, I wouldn't have even opened the door in the first place."

"Let me go!" She screamed, hoping that some of their neighbors would hear.

But he pulled her inside, locking the door after them.

That's when she started panicking. What did this stranger want with her?

"Relax. I'm not gonna rape you or anything." He laughed, making her feel uneasy.

"Why are you here?" Asked Natsu, as he eyed her from head to toe. He had to admit, she did look pretty, not to mention _hot. _

"Your friend hired me to babysit you."

"Is that so?" Natsu laughed out loud, before pulling her to sit next to him on the couch.

"Y-yes. I-I'm L-lucy…" She stuttered, scared.

"In that case, go make me a sandwich."

He was surprised when she actually got up and looked for the kitchen.

"Go down the hall, first door to the left." He instructed, and she came back later with a gorgeous looking sandwich, which he ate in mere seconds, making her gasp in return.

"Huh. You can cook pretty well, Luce."

"Luce?"

"yeah, that's my nickname for you. I'm Natsu, by the way."

"Oh. Okay." She smiled in a cheery way, making him feel like they were the only people on earth.

But then, his eyes met the picture on the shelf, behind the blonde.

On that picture, was Lisanna, smiling while wearing a "I'm the best, fuck the rest" t-shirt. That brought memories, which overflowed in his brain, making him feel all depressed again.

"Huh?" Lucy noticed the sudden mood-change, as she shifted her gaze to look at the picture.

"Is that your ex, or something?" She asked, making him groan.

"She was… the best thing that ever happened to me. And one day, I saw her with the guy I hate the most. She then said it was over, in front of everyone. I looked like a fool." He whispered, surprised at how he could just open up to a girl he just met. But he already had a feeling like he knew her forever! (very cliché Natsu. Tsk, tsk)

The blonde just sat down next to him. She felt sorry for him, even though she didn't know why she felt such an emotion.

All she could do now, is hug him. Which is exactly what she did.

His body tensed for a minute, before he even realized that the girl was _still _hugging him, _tight. _

"I… went though the same thing…" She whispered, as she buried herself deeper in his chest.

He then felt the need to comfort her, like she did to him.

So, he wrapped his arms around her fragile body.

He felt his shirt getting wet, as her tears soaked the blue material.

But he didn't care.

It was gonna be alright.

Or at least, he hopes… "By the way... your ex looks like a bitch."

* * *

_**(a/n) in case someone's actually reading this, i'd like to say thanks to all my wattpad readers for reding the story and reviewing. **_

_**find me on wattpad: Aky-shi ~With keys, through flames, Aye!~ ®**_


	3. Chapter 3: Who's gonna eat the cake?

_**(a/n) looks like people are really reading this story!**_

_**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, and thanks to the Guest review which made me rethink my statement :)**_

_**onward with the story!**_

* * *

They parted a few moments later, still dazed from the conversation.

That's when Natsu spoke, "She wasn't always a bitch."

"But she is no, right?" Lucy asked, teasingly.

"I don't know… I can't really hate her after all"

"I would hate her if she messed me up pretty bad, too." Giggling, Lucy got up, looking around the house.

"What should I do now…"

"Bake me a cake!" Natsu yelled, excitement scattering on his face, replacing the bitter sadness.

"But you just ate!" The blonde screeched, not amused.

"Exactly. I eat like… five times a day."

"Ah." She huffed, recalling the time Gray had told her to feed him five times a day.

"So…", Natsu tried to start a conversation, while the blonde was in the kitchen, "Is this permanent?"

"Excuse me?" She laughed, but before he even got to say something, she added, "You seriously think I want to spend my days, trapped here with a crying idiot? Well, no. I just needed the money."

"Aww, c'mon Luce. I'll ask Gray to pay you more if you stay for a few days."

"Dude, no. You can hire someone else. I really don't want to spend my weekend here. I mean, I'm still single, and I don't want to leave it at that." She explained, making him nod.

'_She doesn't wanna be single? That means she wants a boyfriend… right? I think so. Oh no. What do I say now!? Gah, I'm bad at talking to chicks.' _The male debated in his head, thinking of what to say.

"But… sometimes I think…" The girl continued, "My last boyfriend was an asshole. Maybe I should stop dating boys…"

"You wanna be a lesbian?!"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" She yelled at the laughing boy, throwing a pillow in his face. "I never said that!"

"But you meant it, ne?" Ne continued laughing, ignoring the protests coming from the blonde.

She finally calmed down, running off to the kitchen, to check on the cake. She opened the oven, just to inhale the fresh strawberry aroma arising from inside.

Taking a toothpick, she poked the batter, only to see that it's soft, and well baked on the inside.

The crust looked tasty too, as the strawberries she placed on the top gave it a mesmerizing look. The powered sugar gave it a good effect too, as the chocolate glazing dripped down the sides of the mouth-watering cake.

She licked her lips, wanting to bite in the pastry so bad.

But this was for Natsu, and she knew very well that the 20,000J weren't gonna be given to her if she eats the cake.

Sighing, she left the cake in the open window, to cool.

Natsu on the other hand, could smell the aroma from miles away, as he was now drooling on the pillows in the living room.

She came in moments later, taking the cooking gloves off, as she looked at the clock. 3:04PM. Lunch time.

Just then, she heard the door knob turn, as her employer, Gray, stomped inside the room, with an angry looking scarlet-haired woman beside him.

"Yo bro." Natsu smiled, as he waved to his best friend.

Gray was amazed by how fast Natsu had calmed down, but that was not why she was here.

Lucy glanced at the red-haired woman, before exclaiming "Erza!" and crushing into a tight hug with said girl.

"You know each other?" Gray and Natsu both asked, simultaneously.

"Erza's my best friend!" The blonde replied, finally letting go of the red head.

Erza nodded, before the anger consumed her once again, as she screamed, "Gray you idiot!", thus punching said dork in the face.

"Woah, woah, calm the fuck down!" Natsu yelled.

"You wanna piece of me!?" The scarlet didn't step down.

Before Gray even recovered, Lucy shouted, "Erza! Your skirt!"

That's when everything became clear.

Erza took a deep breath, before she started explaining.

"I've recently started working for Gray, as his secretary. I wanted to talk to you Lucy, that's why I decided to call you tonight. And today…" She started fuming as her next words erupted like flames, "I went in Gray's office to talk about the meeting he has. So I gave him his morning coffee. He took it, but before I got to say anything, he tripped, spilling the coffee on my shirt! I was furious, so I slapped him in the face, and poured the remaining coffee on his eyes."

"Yeah. So I couldn't see anything and the coffee burned my eyes! I waved my hands, trying to find something to wipe it off with, and I accidently… pulled Erza's skirt…" Gray looked away, scratching his neck awkwardly.

"AND YOU RIPPED A HUGE PART OF IT!" Erza screamed once more, before giving Gray another slap on the face.

"Yeah, I mean you panties are totally visible." Natsu remarked with no emotion, as Erza kicked him in the stomach.

"Ouch! This girl is no joke!" Natsu huffed, as Lucy rushed to his side. "Nah, I'm okay." He shook it off, not wanting to look like a weakling in front of Lucy.

"So… why did you bring Erza here?" Lucy asked the question, lingering on all of their minds.

"Well, I don't know… It seemed like the right thing to do. Y'know, she can dry off, and maybe I could find her something to wear." Gray fidgeted in the spot.

"You could've taken her home." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Well… I panicked!" Gray yelled, as the others erupted into a loud laugh.

Gray then left the room, only to come back with his blue t-shirt. Erza put it on, and Gray turned around, to keep himself from staring. Lucy just pulled an emergency black pencil skirt out of nowhere, so Erza looked as good as new.

"I'm still mad at you." She huffed at the raven teen, before sitting at the table.

"I think I can help you with that." Lucy whispered in Gray's ear, before running off to who-knows-where.

She came back in mere seconds, holding the previously freshly-baked cake.

Gray gave her a look that says "Oh my gosh, you saved my freaking life", and took the cake to the pouting lady at the table.

Erza's eyes immediately brightened, as her gaze landed on the strawberry structure.

"I'm not mad at you anymore." She said, as they both took a fork and started eating.

Lucy felt her heart glow, happy for the couple, that wasn't a couple.

Then, she took Natsu's hand, shouting "Let's go see your room!", and dragging him there before he could give her a reply.

The pair just laughed at her action.

"What about work?" Erza suddenly asked.

"What _about _work." He smiled, "Who's gonna punish you? Me?" It was true. Since Gray was, technically her boss.

* * *

The other pair was now in Natsu's room.

Lucy eyed every corner of it, before she decided it was time to start cleaning. This wasn't exactly part of her job, but she didn't have anything better to do.

Natsu just watched her in disbelief, as she ran from one corner to the other, making the room sparkle in the process.

"You should definitely stay longer." The pink-headed teen blurted out, as she collapsed on the bed, tired from her cleaning-spree.

"No way." The girl cut off, as they heard a song play…

_Furidasu natsu no owari no ame ichiba wo fumishime narasu oto  
Tonari de boku to kiiteta no wa kimi datta ne…_

"Hey, the singer said natsu!" Natsu exclaimed happily, proud that his name was in a song.

"Natsu means summer, stupid." She rolled her eyes, as she picked up her phone, which caused the song to ring in the first place.

"Hi Levy-chan!" The blonde greeted, before continuing to answer some questions Natsu couldn't hear.

"No, I'm not home… No, no I'm not at _his _house… Yes I did find a job!... I'm in the room with a handsome guy at the moment."

Natsu's ears perked up, as a huge smile splattered on his face, from hearing the comment.

"Just kidding." Lucy laughed, making Natsu swallow his heart. "Okay, bye!"

"You're really mean." He pouted to the laughing girl on his bed.

"Like I care!" She only laughed more.

"Why did you roll your eyes when you said _his _house? Who were you talking about?" Natsu decided to change the subject, as he set on the bed next to her.

"He's the reason I hate boys." She simply said, turning around to lie on the other side of the bed, where he can't see her face. She didn't want anyone to see her when she was weak and fragile.

"I'm gonna crush that bastard!" Natsu shouted, as he balled up his fist, getting ready to punch something.

"You know… you seem like a nice person." Lucy smiled gently.

"Does that mean you'll come back tomorrow, too?" The boy asked, happiness written on his hopeful face.

"No."

* * *

_**(a/n) thanks for reading. i don't own shit.**_

_**Don't forget to leave a little review :3**_

_**~With Keys, through Flames! Aye!~ **_


	4. Chapter 4: Protection!

_**(a/n) I'm back! And living the life! **_

_**So, our school's summer break started. Three whole months of staying at home! Plus, i actually managed to have straight As! **_

_**Forget about that ^**_

_**WARNING: Very bad language here. I don't usually use swear words so much.**_

* * *

It was already 11:48PM, when Lucy got up from the couch in the living room, stretching her body and smiling when her bones cracked.

Erza and Gray had left long ago, as she was left with the pink-headed boy, alone.

She cooked for him six more times, as an excuse for giving his cake to Erza.

The door suddenly opened, and a happy-looking Gray entered the room, humming some tune.

"Someone got up on the right side of the office chair." Lucy teased her employer, Natsu giggling in the process.

"As a matter of fact I did. I've got a date tomorrow night!" The boy said in a sing-along voice, as he took out his wallet to pay the 'babysitter'.

"Damn." Lucy commented, "Even you have a date, and I don't."

"And what is that supposed to mean!?" Gray asked, his happy mood not leaving him for a second, as minor details didn't matter to him anymore.

"Nothing." The blonde replied, waiting for her money.

But just as Gray was about to give the money to her, Natsu took his hand and ran off with him to the hall, shouting "We'll be right back!"

Lucy cocked an eyebrow at their sudden disappearance, before they ran in again, this time Gray smirking at Lucy.

"What?" She asked rudely, making him laugh in return.

"I have an offer you can't refuse." The raven haired teen smirked.

* * *

Running through the streets of Magnolia like a madman, Lucy sighed loudly as she took a turn to the right. She now stood in front of an apartment complex, towering high above her small form.

Great. Just motherfucking _great. _

She just _had _to do this.

Knocking on the wooden surface on the door marked with 4A, she hoped the door would not open.

She just _had _to let greed get to her.

"Hey!"

"Hi…"

She just _had _to say yes, to young Mr. Fullbuster's offer.

But how could she say no? The guy offered her 100,000J if she stayed two more days. And she did.

Why? Because when she heard the sum roll of the teen's tongue, she knew she wanted the money. _Bad._

And now, she was standing in front of the '_baby' _she was supposed to be taking care of.

He opened the door a bit wider, for her to enter. She did as intended, and took a deep breath before turning to face the pinkette.

"What do you want to eat?" She asked rudely, not looking him in the eye.

"Woah, Luce calm down. No need to get all worked up!"

"WHAT?! Well excuse me, mister-I'm-so-happy-because-i-can't-even-make-a-fucking-sandwich! But unlike you, I actually _have _something to do on Saturday mornings, other than babysitting you!"

"Sheesh…" Natsu rolled his eyes, as he casually sat on his couch.

The blonde's telephone rang, making Natsu rant on about his name being mentioned in her ringtone. But his words were just a background for Lucy, as she answered the phone, totally unaware about what's waiting for her from the other side of the line.

"_LUCY~!" _A shaky voice yelled from the other side.

"C-Cana? Oh. My. Goodness. I was supposed to meet you at the mall!" The blonde squealed in fear.

"_Oh you were, weren't you? Well guess where I'm at. The FUCKING MALL! Alone! Where are you? I don't care, just get here fast! You promised to help me buy a dress for the date!" _The girl yelled.

"But, I forgot to tell you! I'm taking care of this guy…and…"

"_Guy? Say no more. I'll call Erza. You have fun! Oh, and remember to use protection if you don't want little Lucy's running around." _Cana's mood changed immediately.

"W-what!? We're n-n-not d-doing that!" Lucy yelled in embarrassment.

"_Yeah. And I'm not drunk at the moment. Lucy, let's not lie."_

"C-Cana!" The blonde stuttered.

"_Well, have fun. And if he wants your hand in marriage, tell him Cana said 'not before I meet him'. Oh, and what's his name? I'll do a full research on him. Ask him if how many kids he wants. I say no more than 33. But if you want more, I say go for it! Oh, ask him who his parents are, how old he is… Oh and ask if he's allergic to butter. If you turn out to be his wife, you have to know that. Imagine if you're watching a porno with him, and you make popcorn with butter, and the guy starts choking before you even get naked and shit. So, always remember if he's allergic to butter. Oh, and also-"_

" CANA! STOP! I'M JUST BABYSITTING THE GUY!" Lucy yelled, as she waved her free arm in the air.

"_Oooh! A babysitter! What, you guys role-playing before you get down and dirty?"_

"CANA!" Lucy screamed franticly, before shouting, "BYE" and pressing 'End Call'.

But before the line went dead, Lucy heard a quick 'use protection!' being shouted from the brunette.

She slammed her phone on the table, making Natsu jump in surprise.

She turned around, and looked at him with an apologetic smile, before mumbling a quick 'Sorry'.

Lucy dashed for the kitchen, needing to get away from Natsu for a moment. '_What if he heard something?'_ She thought, despair melting down on her feelings.

"Luce!" Natsu yelled from the other room. "Make me a sandwich or something."

"Okay."

"Oh, and don't worry. I have protection!"

"WHAT!?" She shrieked, the butter she was holding slipped out of her hands.

She ran into the living room, glaring at the boy on the couch.

Natsu was pretending not to notice her, as he clicked the remote multiple times, in attempt to find something interesting enough to watch.

"What did you say!?" She asked, tapping her heel to the ground. No, not tapping, more like _stomping. _

"I said nothing." The boy shrugged.

"Good." She muttered, before returning to the kitchen.

"Oh, and Luce, I'm not allergic to butter. I'm allergic to pollen. My parents live in another town, I'm 17, and I want 3 kids."

He could just picture her cute face, rolling her eyes. Wait… cute? Now where did that come from!?

"I'm warning you, stop." She hissed.

"Ok. Oh, one last thing: I also like role-playing before getting 'down and dirty' in case you were wondering."

Next thing he saw, was a frying pan hit his face.

* * *

He woke up some time later, only to feel something cold and soothing pressed against his forehead. He opened his eyes, to find himself lying on the couch, Lucy looking at him worriedly. Her face lit up when she saw his eyes fluttering open.

"Wh-What happened?" The boy asked.

"Well, you annoyed me and I hit your head with a frying pan." She said emotionlessly.

An 'oh' slipped out of his mouth, as his lips were not knitted together, forming a perfect 'o'.

"Sorry." The blonde mumbled.

"What?"

"Sorry…"

"What!?"

"SORRY!" She yelled, making him grin, even though he was in pain.

"You'll have to make it up to me now, miss Lucy."

"And how shall I do that!?"

"Kiss my forehead."

"What!?"

"You hit my forehead with a fucking frying pan! The least you can do is kiss the spot where it hurts me! Besides, mom used to do that when I was little." He pouted.

"Ugh. Fine." She bent down, and kissed his forehead after removing the damp cloth she used to cool the spot down.

"Now kiss my cheek." He commanded, making her scoff, but she leaned in and kissed his cheek, just like he had instructed.

"Now, kiss my lips."

"IN YOUR LITTLE SAPPY DREAMS!"

* * *

One sandwich, a glass of water, and a few aspirins later, Lucy and Natsu were sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels.

"Natsu…" The blonde started.

"Hn?"

"Why did you want me to stay so bad?"

"I dunno. You seem cool. And you're the only one who managed to get me to stop thinking about…" As he was about to mention a name, he started shrinking in his seat, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Suck it up and grow a pair." Lucy screamed, making him rise up in his seat again, and start flipping through the channels faster, yelling "Yes sir!"

"I don't think I'm the one who's making you feel better. So what's the real reason!? Why do you want me to stay for the weekend?"

"I like your company."

"Hmm…. I like your company, too." She smiled.

"You know.. now's the perfect moment for a kiss…"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

_**(a/n) Guess what!? ... Nothing... I don't really have something interesting going on in my life to tell you about...**_

_**You're probably happy aren't you. Ha. Ha. **_

_**Anyways, thanks for reading, don't forget to drop a quick review! **_

_**I FEED OFF YOUR REVIEWS. **_

_**Lol, no.**_

_**~ With Keys, through Flames! Aye! ~**_


	5. Chapter 5: Do I have a chance with you?

_**(a/n) Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews! You guys made my day (which started off pretty bad) !**_

_**Lots 'o' love, 3 **_

_**Onward with the story!**_

* * *

The rest of the day was amazing (for Natsu).

They kept on talking and laughing, watching movies and playing games. Natsu was having the time of his life, while Lucy was still stressed out about having no boyfriend, and leaving her best friend alone in the mall.

"Let's play a game, Luce!" The pinkette shouted.

"Another one? Fine, but after this it off to bed with you, young man!"

"okay, okay, just stop acting like you're my mom."

"But, I _am _your babysitter."

Natsu just shrugged, thinking of what game they should play. He scratched his chin in order to concentrate. Lucy found that very cu- stupid. She found it very stupid.

"I've got it!" The boy yelled, as he stroke a victory pose. "We're gonna play Truth or dare!"

"Oh, hell no!" The girl replied, rolling her eyes.

"B-but…" Natsu pouted, sticking out his lower lip.

"Ugh, fine. But I'm first."

"Kay. I pick dare!"

"Okay," Lucy snickered evilly, before adding, "I dare you to… kiss my foot!" The girl laughed out loud, before taking off her sock, and sticking her foot in his face.

Surprisingly, her foot actually didn't smell bad. It had that vanilla and coconut scent she always had. Well, for these two days at least. He bent down without hesitation, and brushed his lips off her foot, making Lucy feel chills down her spine in return.

"My turn!" The boy grinned, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Fine… hmm… do I have a chance with you?"

"WHAT!?" The girl asked, as she blushed all shades of red. "I…I… I pick dare!"

"Okay. I dare you to make out with me."

"DAMN YOU NATSU!" She yelled, her face growing redder by the second. "Fine, I'll answer your question."

The boy just grinned, as he was now in a win-win situation.

"Well, uhh, I guess… if you take me out to some romantic park and something, and confess your feelings, whilst fireworks exploding above us… I'd consider, _maybe, _-probably not- giving you a chance."

His grin grew wider when she finished the sentence.

"Kay." He just implied, before hearing a loud 'thud' coming from the front door. They ran immediately, to see what had caused that.

There, stood a sweaty Gray, panicking like his life was on the line.

"Gray?" Lucy asked, eyeing the stressed teen.

"Date, date, date!" He mumbled, as Natsu took the time to laugh at his friend.

"Calm down, Gray! What's wrong?" Lucy asked, concern lingering in her eyes.

"I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT! And I have NOTHING to wear! Do you hear me? NOTHING!" he yelled, causing Natsu to laugh even louder.

Lucy helped the shaky raven haired teen inside, picking out some clothes from his room, that she thought looked pretty nice.

A white dress shirt, put together with black jeans and black converse. He looked amazing.

"WOW. Thanks Lucy! I owe you one!" He smiled, kissing the blonde's cheek, before he dashed out of the apartment.

Lucy froze in place, her hand slowly moving to touch the cheek where Gray's lips were placed. "Too bad he's already dating one of my best friends…" She mumbled.

"What the?" Natsu yelled, as he came up to Lucy. "Why did that bastard kiss you?" He asked, not receiving a reply from the blushing chocolate-eyed girl.

Natsu took her hand, removing it, before he kissed the same spot.

"There. Now we're even." He scowled, before noticing a little piece of paper on the table. He took it and gave it to Lucy. "Read this. It says 'Lucy' on the top."

The girl extended her still shaky hand, to touch the smooth surface of the leaflet, unfolding it ever-so-gently. She started reading the words to herself, before Natsu said, "Read out loud. I wanna hear what that idiot wrote."

Lucy replied by doing as she was told, and started reading,

_**Lucy-, **_

"_**I'll probably be late, so please take care of shit-for-brains for me, would ya? **_

_**Oh, and if I'm not back for the night, take my advice and DON'T CALL ME. **_

_**Just keep Dragon Breath company. Oh, you can sleep in my room if you want. **_

_**Before you say no…**_

_**I'll pay extra."**_

_**-Gray.**_

Lucy had to re-read the whole letter again, to get what he was asking of her.

"HE WANTS ME TO SLEEP HERE?!"

"Guess so." Natsu smirked.

"But… if he pays me extra, then I don't really see the big problem here."

"Yay!" Natsu jumped up and down, "We're gonna sleep together!"

"SHUT UP"

* * *

Next thing she knows, she's lying next to Natsu in his bedroom (fully clothed). She rolled her eyes, recalling the happening earlier.

"_I'm going off to bed." She mumbled. _

"_You can sleep in my room. I'll go sleep in Ice Brain's."_

"_Uh? Okay." Lucy was a bit surprised at Natsu's sudden outburst, but she didn't really care. _

_She climbed atop Natsu's bed, crawling under the covers, when she heard the door slam open, revealing a snickering Natsu behind it. He jumped on the bed next to her, startling the blonde. _

"_What the hell, Natsu?" _

"_This is my room. I can sleep here if I want." _

"_Fine. I'm going to Gray's room."_

"_Oh, I 'accidently' spilled some coffee on his bed."_

"_I'm going to sleep on the couch then!"_

"_I 'accidently' spilled some orange juice there."_

"_FINE." She yelled, turning the other way. _

* * *

And now, she was stuck here, with this son-of-a-gun.

He stirred in his sleep, before wrapping his arms over the blonde's waist, pulling her closer. He nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck, making her squeal in surprise. She tried wiggling out of his tough grasp, but no avail.

"Natsu.. get off me."

"But, Luce~ you smell so nice!"

"Natsu!"

"NO."

"FINE."

…

"You know… this counts as sleeping together too."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP."

"I love making you angry." The boy laughed.

"Oh!? And why is that!?" She asked, waving her arms in the air.

"You're cuter when you're mad."

She quieted down, not knowing how to react to that...

"T-thanks..."

...

"It's hot in here Luce. Why don't you take off your shirt?"

"PERVERT!"

* * *

_**(a/n) Is Natsu OOC or what?! :D**_

_**Anyways, I'd just like to thanks the reviewers, by answering some of the reviews. **_

_**pixievomit - thanks so much! It means a lot :) **_

_**Girl with Life Full of Anime - hahah! Thankies! You rock! :P**_

_**thecagedsong - you could say that again xD**_

_**melt0928 - i know, right xD **_

_**And thanks to everyone else who reviewed, guests too :) **_

_**See ya soon enough!**_

_**~ With Keys, through Flames! Aye! ~**_


	6. Chapter 6: Lisanna's back! (oh God why)

**_(a/n) Okay, i was NOT SUPPOSED TO UPDATE today. _**

**_But, reading all the wonderful reviews i got from you guys... just made my day! scratch that, it made my week!_**

**_So, i decided on rewarding you by updating something quick!_**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was NOT happy.

She had woken up in Natsu's arms. Yes, you read that right.

Natsu was hugging her for dear life, and she was not liking it.

_This pervert!_, she thought, _Why the hell is he not letting me go? Ugh, he just has to be really strong, huh? Why can't he just let me be? He just had to wrap his muscular arms around me and pull me into a hug! I should slap the shit outta his cute sleeping face! Wait… cute!? What the hell Lucy!?_

"Mm…" He mumbled in his sleep, returning the blonde into the real world. "Lucy~…"

Her cheeks had a tint of pink when he blurted her name out like that.

_Is he dreaming about me? But… what is he dreaming? Wait. I don't wanna know…_

"YES!" Natsu yelled, as he sprung up the bed, knocking Lucy down on the floor in the process.

"What the hell, jerkface?" Lucy shouted, anger boiling up inside of her.

"Oh. Sorry. T'was just a dream." He shrugged.

"You'd better be sorry! You were hugging me!"

"Oh, sorry for interrupting the hug. You can climb back on the bed if you want. My hands are still warm."

"EW! PERVERT!" She yelled, as she stormed out of the room.

_Better go clean Gray's bed. Ugh, I can't believe Natsu spilled that-…._

Her mind was left blank after what she had seen. Gray's bed was as clean as ever. She quickly ran into the living room, only to see the couch spotless.

Uh-oh, you hear that world? Lucy finally snapped.

She stomped back into Natsu's room, and boy was he gonna _pay. _

"You idiot! I can't believe you lied that every other bed was dirty _just so you can sleep with me!"_ She howled, making Natsu curl up on the bed, as he tried to comprehend what was going on.

"Well, we didn't actually 'sleep together' _that _way Luce." The boy mumbled under his scarf.

"Well, EXCUSE ME!" She yelled louder than ever before.

"You are excused. You can make it up tonight, though." He smirked, earning a pillow in the face.

Which followed by a book in the face, then a chair, and a few CDs… and pretty much anything light enough for Lucy to lift and throw at his face. (cute face, if I may add)

Natsu just scowled, before emerging from the pile of items that were atop him. He got up from the bed, and looked at Lucy, an angry expression plastered on his face. Oh my. She's gonna get it.

And she knew that very well.

So, going the thing that every manly man would do, she ran to the living room, to try and find a place to hide.

But, Natsu Dragneel was faster. Much, much faster.

He ran into the living room after her, and laughed at how she was hiding behind the couch. Poor choice Lucy… He took her by the wrists and lifter her up, just like she was a paper bag, before he placed her on the couch and… ahem, jumped… on… her.

The blonde screamed in fear, as she saw the male hovering above her. Oh, was she gonna get it now…

_I'm gonna get it now! Wait… it? I'm gonna get… it? LUCY! Now's not the time for those kinds of thoughts!_

Natsu just smirked, as he leaned in, his nose almost touching hers. Keyword: _almost. _

"Gotcha." He smiled evilly. "Hmm, what should I do with you now, Miss Heartfilia?"

"Natsu. Get. Off. Before I start screaming: "RAPE"!" The blonde threatened, him not flinching to her words at all.

"Ohh. I'm _so _scared." He said in a mocking tone.

And now he leaned in even closer.

The gap between them growing smaller by the second, Lucy felt her heart beat faster, as a deep red flushed her cheeks. This was it. He was gonna kiss her. And she knew that all too well.

Natsu's grin never left his face, as he was now lying on top of the scared blonde, pushing his weight off her with his right hand. His left hand was busy holding her down, as it was gripped tight on her wrist.

She blinked once, twice… the expression of fear never leaving her face.

"N-N-Natsu, l-let go of me!" She pleaded, stuttering amidst words.

"Now why would I do that?"

"B-Because!"

"That's not a good enough answer, Lucy. C'mon relax. We're only gonna have some fun. Nothing bad in that!" Smirking, he leaned in, until their lips we're almost brushing off each other.

This is it.

The moment we've all been waiting for.

The moment, when the door slammed open, and the intruder yelled.

"NATSU! WHO'S THAT!?"

Surprised by the sudden happening, Natsu bounced off of Lucy, making them both fall down and stumble off the couch.

Lucy fell on top of Natsu, as they both turned their heads to direct their attention to whoever entered the room.

And that's when Lucy blushed.

It was the girl she had seen in Natsu's picture. The girl he had told her so little about.

The girl she never thought would meet in a way like this.

"N-Natsu? What were you doing?" She asked, the voice angrily echoing through the room.

Her shiny white locks brushed off her teary face, as she looked at the 'couple' in confusion and sadness.

That's when whatever cat had gotten Natsu's tongue decided to let go, and he finally found words to speak.

He mumbled something, that even Lucy couldn't hear, before staring at the girl who had disturbed "whatever-he-was-trying-to-do".

His face flashed disbelief, as the only word he could find now was…

"Lisanna?"

* * *

_**(a/n)** __**Actually, i HATE this chapter. It's really rushed and stupid... Just like a boring feeler. **_

_**Well, thanks to all of you wonderful guys who reviewed and made me wanna update. **_

_**I'm posting a new chapter tomorrow, after i write it, that is. **_

_**Also, thanks for all the favorites and follows! I love all of you! **_

_**And now, shoutout time!**_

_**xxXHimeJagiyaXxx - haha, yeah. Thanks for the review, and i don't mind you not reviewing, it just makes me happier when you do :)**_

_**Hannah-chan27 - me too! *snickers evilly***_

_**TheBigBadWolfxTheOncomingStorm - hahah thanks so much! it means a lot!**_

_**pixievomit - your wish has been granted. **_

_**also, thanks to everyone else! Oh, and imma try make 'em longer, because i got a review saying they're not enough. (talkin' bout the chapter length)**_

_**LOTS 'O' LOVE! (^_^) **_

_**~ With Keys, through Flames! Aye! ~**_


	7. Chapter 7: Welp, shit

_**(a/n) well, i think it's only natural that i feel like exploding. The reviews i got from you guys are flippin' awesome! **_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**And btw, i don't own shit. (except for the story)**_

_**Characters and fairy tail are Mashima's property. (too bad.)**_

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

I think it's safe to say that I've never been in a more embarrassing moment in my life.

There I was, almost kissing with Natsu, and his crazy-ass ex girlfriend walks in. I mean what the fuck? How did she get in anyway? I mean, come on Natsu, did you give her a key or something?

But I'm kinda happy she came here when she did, I mean, I really didn't want to find out what would've happened if the bitch didn't run in here like she just got her period and didn't have any pads or tampons.

"Lisanna?" I heard Natsu ask, and that was when I remembered our position. I quickly sprang up from Natsu, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Why are you?" Lisanna asked, pointing her finger at me. Wow, rude much?

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu's…" I looked at Natsu, to see if it's okay to say 'babysitter'. But the look he gave me said otherwise. I mean, I don't want to embarrass him in front of her, even if she is his ex.

"Natsu's what?" She asked, snapping me out of the trance.

"Friend!" I yelled quickly.

Natsu got up, and dusted himself off. He then adverted his gaze to Lisanna, who was looking at us like she saw her parents doing 'that'.

"How did you get in?" Natsu asked. I wanna know that too.

"I asked Gray for the key." She simply said.

"That bastard", Natsu whispered, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Look, Natsu…" She began, but Natsu cut her off.

"Why are you here? Now? Did you know how hard it was for me all these days? And now, when I'm finally starting to forget you, you appear out of nowhere!" He yelled.

"You're starting to forget me? How? By sleeping with some bitch you picked up at the strip club?" She screamed equally loud.

That's when I noticed, that the knife on the table looked sharp enough to cut that bitch's tongue. But, I'd probably get some blood on the carpet, and then I'd have to clean it. And we don't want that now, do we?

"What did you say?" Natsu asked, angrily.

"I said, you're trying to forget me by sleeping with some bit-"

"I heard you the first time." He growled. "Don't say anything about Luce." This time, his voice was calm, but murderous.

"Look…" She started, as walked past me, not even sparing me a glance, and sat on the couch.  
"Let's talk."

"Yeah, let's talk. Like that's gonna make this any better!" Natsu laughed, while waving his hands franticly in the air.

"Natsu calm down and listen to her. Maybe she has something important to say." I said. Wait, why am I siding with her?

"I… I gotta get a glass of water." He mumbled, before squatting his way to the kitchen. I followed him quietly, wanting to calm him down.

He opened the kitchen cabinet, and pulled out one glass. Once the glass was full with icy cold water, he drank down just a little, and… splashed the rest on his face.

Even when he was wet he looked really hot. Wait, what?

"I don't get it." He looked at me in worry. "Why is she here?"

"Maybe she's just here to apologize and try to get back with you again."

"Well…"

"This is your chance Natsu. Go and make things right! Be with her! You've been waiting for this chance!"

"I…"

"C'mon. She'll be waiting."

"Luce…" He said, grabbing my arm, as he turned me around to face him. "Why are you doing this?"

I tilted my head to the side. What is he talking about?

"Why do you want me to get back with Lisanna? Don't you want to be with me?"

What. The. Hell.

"U-uh… Natsu… I just want you to be happy." I smiled, as I pulled him out of the kitchen.

I want him to be happy? Wow, that was a cliché response. Way to go, me! But really, what did I want?

I sat down next to Lisanna, and Natsu sat on the armchair across us.

"Well?" He asked, getting a little impatient.

"I… missed you. When I broke up with you, I thought I made the right choice. But… being away from you, just made me realize how much I love and need you! So, here I am, on my knees-"

"No you're not." He cut off icily.

She then sprang up and then jumped back down, placing all her body support on her knees, as she bent down.

"So, here I am, on my knees!" She repeated, which just made me want to laugh my ass off, but I somehow kept my 'angry face' on.

"I'm asking you to forgive me, and forget all of this ever happened! Forget the break up!"

And that was his braking point.

Three. Two. One. BOOM. You hear that Lisanna? You just flipped Natsu's 'anger' switch to max.

"Forget? FORGET? Lisanna, what do you want me to forget? The break up? The worry? The countless nights spent crying? The awful taste of defeat, whenever I see you with him? All the nights I cried myself to sleep? Forget what? All the anti-depression pills my system had to consume? All the pain my heart felt? All the hatred I have towards the one girl I thought would never do anything to hurt me?"

Clap. Clap. Good job Natsu. You got me with that one.

Lisanna just stood her ground. She didn't lift her head up, I guess she couldn't look at Natsu in the eye.

"But you know what?" Natsu asked, as he got up. "I do have one thing I want to forget."

That's when Lisanna's head jerked up. Tears were splattered across her face. But right now, some this else was also plastered across her facial features.

Hope.

And that's when Natsu looked straight in her eyes. "Yes. I have one thing I want to forget."

He gave her a bitter smile, as he said "You."

…

Natsu – 1, Lisanna – 0. Well played Dragneel. Well played.

Lisanna stood up, her bangs covering her teary ocean blue eyes. She then walked past Natsu, and without a glance, left the apartment, just as surprisingly as she came in.

Not a word, not a sound.

When she closed the door after her, Natsu stormed off, and locked himself in his room.

I ran after him, but he shut the door right before I could get in. He wants his alone time. I get that.

I turned around, took my purse, and left out to buy some groceries.

* * *

It was the late afternoon when I arrived back in the apartment, which was still unlocked.

I made my way to the kitchen, and decided it's time to make him something to eat.

"Natsu, what do you want for dinner?" I asked loud enough for him to hear it.

A few moments of silence passed, so I decided to ask again, this time raising the volume of my voice. But once again, I was greeted by silence.

Sighing, I walked up to his room, and opened the door.

There he was. He was sitting on his bed, cross legged, as he stared out of the window.

I sat down next to him.

The only thing he needs now, was a friend. And I was going to be there for him.

"Luce." He started saying something, but my nickname was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

We sat there in silence for a few more minutes, before I spared a glance to look at him.

Tears. Countless tears were streaming down his face, but he didn't look sad.

He was tough, even though he was crying.

That's when I opened my mouth to say something, and before I knew it, words came rolling down without my control.

"_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea…_

_I'll sail the world – to find you._

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see…_

_I'll be the light – to guide you._

_If you're tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep…_

_I'll sing a song – beside you._

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me…_

_Everyday I will – remind you._

_You can count on me, like one, two, three…_

_I'll be there. _

_And I know when I need it,_

_I can count on you, like four, three, two…_

_And you'll be there._

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do…"_

He chuckled at my funny choice of song. But that's all I could think of at the moment.

His right arm stretched out, and he encircled it around my waist, before pulling me closer to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

This would've been the most peaceful moment in the world, if we suddenly didn't hear my all-too-familiar ringtone.

Natsu didn't mention about his name being used in the song, which surprised me.

Bu that was not the end of my surprises.

When I looked at the caller ID, I felt my heart race.

My head was pounding due to the stress that started bubbling into my brain.

I forgot about Natsu, Lisanna, everything.

The only thing that mattered to me now, was that my ex boyfriend was calling me.

Why do I still have his phone number? Why am I acting like I'm being called by Oprah?

Calm down Lucy. And pick up the phone. He can't hurt you through the phone. Right?

Natsu looked at me in confusion, before asking who it was.

"It's… my ex … Sting."

"What!? " He practically screamed his lungs out.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Sting is Lisanna's new boyfriend!"

* * *

_**(a/n) dayum gurl. **_

_**To all NaLi fans out there: I don't hate Lisanna. ... even the birds know that was a big fat lie. **_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I read all the reviews today, and i started hugging my laptop. **_

_**Mom just stared at me like i turned into a pikachu for crying out loud. **_

_**SHOUTOUT TIMEZ (this is to all the reviews that i found i had to reply to)**_

_**pixievomit - well, she didn't... yet. **_

_** Mr. CR - that was not what i had in mind. **_

_**FTLover (guest) - gomen ne! gomen ne! gomen ne!**_

_**JellyBeanBubbles - I DO I DO I DO !  
**_

_**and to all the peeps who asked how lisanna got in... let's just say... Gray thought it was a good thing to let her snoop around his apartment. bad gray! **_

_**Thanks for reviewing**_

_**LOTS 'O' LOVE! **_

_**~ With Keys, through Flames! Aye! ~**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Constellation

_**(a/n) yay, another chappy! Hip, hip, hooray! **_

_**This is dedicated to every reviewer, who left a lovely review in the last chapter.**_

_**And for all of you who wondered why the hell Gray acted like a douchebag, just read..**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own FT. Duhhhhh **_

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

I stared blankly at my phone, asking myself what to do next. I should answer, I Mean he has been calling me 3 times already.

Natsu had somehow calmed down, and now looked at me with an expression that said 'why-the-hell-are-you-not-answering'. So I did.

"_Hey." _I heard a greeting from the other side of the line. Yup, it was Sting. No doubt about it.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"_Woah, woah, calm down. Can't I just talk to my girlfriend in peace?" _

"Ex-girlfriend"

"_Right, right. So, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me today. Y'know, talk and stuff."_

"I don't have anything to discuss with you."

"_Aw, c'mon. We're all friends here."_

"I'm serious. Plus, tonight's not good for me. I'm babys-... staying at my friend's house."

"_Oh? You are? How interesting. Well, maybe your friend would like to join us."_

"Listen Sting, leave my friend out of this."

"_Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow at… 7? Yes. In the Fairy Tail Café. Bye sweetie." _

"Shut the fuck up. Don't go and fucking say things like that after everything you've done."

"_My, my. Someone's feisty today, I like it."_

"Sting, just-" But before I even got to finish what I wanted to say, Natsu grabbed the phone from my hand and shouted, "Stop fucking bothering Luce!", before hanging up, and tossing the phone over to me.

"Uhh… thanks?"

He didn't reply. Instead, he just kept staring at outside the window, not even blinking.

I took this as my time to leave. "Are you hungry?" I asked before opening the door.

"Just make us anything." He replied, as I exited.

* * *

Me us something? _Us?_ Huh.

I hummed the tune to whatever song I could think of, as I went to the kitchen to make some waffles.

As I mixed the batter, I saw Natsu walking into the kitchen. He smelled the aroma of the waffle mix, and leaned his head on my shoulder.

Wrapping his hands around my waist, he watched me mixing the batter. I didn't move or anything. I was already used this.

"Heey loooook, we're like a family!" He joked. Well, I wasn't used to that kind of comment, but I didn't pay much attention.

As soon as the batter was done, I opened the waffle iron, and poured in some of the mix.

The creamy texture just spread itself around the iron, before taking on the shape of a perfect waffle.

Natsu was getting impatient, seeing as how his grip on me got tighter, and he started eye raping the waffles.

As I baked more than 20, I was sure it would be enough. Boy was I wrong.

Those weren't enough even for Natsu himself.

So I made more and more, until he was finally full, and there were none left for me. So, I made myself a quick sandwich… and Natsu ate it.

"Aw, sorry Luce, I was hungry~!"

I just rolled my eyes, and decided that that was enough cooking for today.

"I'm going out to buy something to eat." I chanted, as I took my purse and scanned it for money.

But, before I even got to the door, it opened, and behind it stood…. A shirtless Gray.

He looked HOT, and I had to cover my eyes.

I felt the blood gathering in my cheeks, as I blushed a deep red.

"Y-your s-s-shirt" I muttered, eyes still covered.

"What about it?" I heard Gray ask.

"Put it on, you pervert! You're scaring Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

"Oh." He mumbled, and I heard some shifting and turning, before they told me it was okay to look. Gray was now fully clothed, and looked decent.

"Sorry, it's a habit." He laughed, making me roll my eyes.

"You bastard! Why did you let Lisanna in?" Natsu shouted.

"I guess it's time to explain", Gray started, all eyes on him, "Yesterday, on my date with Erza, well… let's just say I slept at her house for the night."

My mouth fell open as perverted thoughts crossed my mind. Bad Lucy!

Natsu looked like he couldn't believe it, but he just shrugged, and let his friend continue.

"So, when I woke up this morning, I thought that skipping work twice would be a bad thing, and went to work, leaving Erza at home. I didn't wanna wake her up. So, when I got to work, I saw Lisanna sitting in my office. I was freaked out, but decided to see what she wanted. She just said that her and Natsu are back together, and that she needed the key to the house, because Flame Brain here, locked himself in and lost the key."

I couldn't help but laugh, as Natsu gave me his best glare.

So, before things got ugly, I left the house in search for a bakery.

* * *

I came across one bakery, called "The Constellation". Cana always told me about how they had the best pastries in town.

I walked in, and inhaled the aroma of freshly baked bread. I sat at one of the tables. This looked like the perfect place to relax and forget about everything.

"Excuse me, may I help you with anything?" I heard a soft voice asked, as I turned around. My gaze came across a pink haired waitress, which had taken out a pen and notepad to write my order.

I read her nametag. She was called Aries.

"Hi. Yes, could I have some cocoa and… what would you recommend for lunch?"

"Oh, okay, sorry. I'd recommend the pizza croissant, sorry. It's filled with pepperoni, ketchup and cheese. That's our bakery's specialty, sorry."

"Oh, it's okay, no need to apologize. I'll have one… two of those."

"Okay, sorry" She said, before she scurried to take another customer's order.

I already knew all the waiters and waitresses in this place. Cana told me that there's this mean blue-haired chick, who's always impolite. Then, there's this other pink-haired girl, who always asks for punishment of some sort. There's this orange-haired dude who flirts with every girl he sees, although he really likes the "sorry" chick.

There are a total of 10 waiters and two cooks. That makes them 12 people all in all.

Everything in this place reminds me of the zodiac. They have those kinds of names, they're 12 people in total, and the name of the place speaks for itself, too.

I smirked at my random thoughts, as I saw my waitress approaching. She was the most normal of all, if you ask me, except for her need to say sorry all the time. I think it's best if she's my waitress for good here. I mean I don't want some angry chick or flirt to serve me…

"Miss?" She asked, snapping me back into reality. "I've got your order. Will someone be joining you, or should I put both of the pizza croissants on your plate?"

I thought for a moment, but then came to a conclusion. "No, someone will be here. He's just late."

"Okay, sorry." She said, before setting the other plate on the opposite side of the table.

She then proceeded to walk away to the next table.

I took my phone, and dialed a number. I didn't want to eat here all alone, so I guess some friend would be nice.

"Hey Cana! Sorry about yesterday… I'm at the bakery you recommended. Wanna come join me?"

"_Sorry Lucy, I'm still at work. We just got some new bags at the store, so I have to sort them out._"

"Oh… Okay. Bye."

Cana worked at the "Prada" store in the mall, so she was often busy. I liked how she kept telling me about all the snotty rich people who go there, and how she always ends up shouting at them to "get the fuck out of the store".

Okay, Cana's out, and Erza's sleeping. Guess that leaves Levy.

"Hey, Levy! Wanna join me for some pastries down at "The constellation"?"

"_Sorry Lu-chan, I'm on a … date with Gajeel. Maybe some other day?_"

"Oh, okay then. Bye."

So, Levy's out of the question. That just leaves one person.

I dialed the number, and waited for him to pick up the phone.

"Hey Natsu. Are you still hungry?"

* * *

Moments later, he was sitting across me, and sticking the croissant in his mouth.

Ugh.

I was nibbling on mine, before taking a sip of the cocoa.

"Mm, lemme try that!" He shouted, before taking my cup of cocoa, and drinking.

"Idiot! I was drinking from that! It has my spit on it!"

"So?" He asked, bored, as he licked the surface of the cup to emphasize his point.

This just made me angry beyond belief, but I tried to suppress the need to claw his eyes out with a spoon, and instead, just kept eating.

"So…" He started, "why'd you ask me on a date?"

I spit out the contents of the croissant, before yelling, "It's not a date!"

"Huh. This looks like a date to me." He shrugged, as he took another sip from MY cocoa.

"Well, you're looking at it wrong. Think of this, as a trip to the candy store with your babysitter."

That seemed to shut him up, as he glanced outside the window.

"… but this isn't a candy store." He commented, which made my blood boil.

"Check please!" I yelled out to Aries, hoping that she comes to my rescue fast.

And the poor girl was running my way, waving the check in her hand, before she placed it neatly on the table, and mumbled a quick 'sorry'. I took out enough money to leave a tip, and paid her.

Once that was over with, I stomped out of the bakery. I started walking towards the mall, hoping to visit Cana or something.

But, my luck just _had _to be awful this day, as I felt something grip my hand.

It was Natsu.

"C'mon," He mumbled, because he was supposed to be angry, and refused to look into my eyes, while he said, "I'll take you to a candy store."

* * *

**_(a/n) well, i think this is enough to satisfy you all. _**

**_I couldn't write anymore, because SOMEBODY had to keep chatting with me on facebook -_-_**

**_And now, shoutout timez:_**

**_Lady Any De Fanfic - hahah! Mind reader! Thanks a lot!_**

**_FTLover (guest) - gomen nasai :( i didn't mean for you to die out of fluffyness ( - not a real word. I know.)_**

**_Karin Searim - thank you! it means a lot :) _**

**_Robastar34 Off (guest) - lmao, sorry :) i did :P_**

**_Girl with Life Full of Anime - sorry for the feels :( i agree about lisanna tho :3 _**

**_starfire (guest) - thanks for the lovely review. I laughed when i read it :D _**

**_monkeywahl - thankss! :333_**

**_AND NOW people kept asking me about the name of the song. _**

**_It's "Count on me" from Bruno Mars. ( disclaimer for the song too. I don't own it) _**

**_LOTS 'O' LOVE! _**

**_~ With Keys, through Flames! Aye! ~_**


	9. Chapter 9: Candy Candy Candy Yay!

_**(a/n) welp, me again. Just a small chappy to keep you going. Imma update tomorrow as well!**_

_**Love you! Thanks for the reviews!**_

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

"I'll take you to a candy store."

The words ran through my head, echoing in the depths of my brain.

That was a lousy thing to say.

I'm standing at a kiddy candy store with Luce, and she seems to think I'm crazy. I just shrugged, and went inside.

Okay, let's get this over with.

"Hi! Welcome to "Candy, candy, candy, yay!" store! I'm Milliana, and how may I candifyy your day?" The girl behind the counter giggled.

"Candify our day?" Lucy looked at the girl like she was staring at a killer from a horror movie.

"Uh… we'll just have some… whatevers!" I screamed.

They both looked at me in confusion.

"Uhh… sure!" Milli-what's-her-face answered. She then proceeded to stuff our candy bags with a little bit of everything the candy store had to offer. She handed the bags to us, and I took out my money, paying for the both of us.

"You're a gentleman, huh?" what's-her-name smiled.

"Nah, he just owes me because I bought him a croissant." Lucy shrugged.

I just rolled my eyes, but I was feeling stupid. There she was, saying things like that to my face.

We walked out, and she glared at me, saying, "Natsu fucking Dragneel, why the hell did you bring me to a place called 'Candy, candy yay',".

"It's called 'Candy, candy, candy, yay'" I replied.

"That's what I said."

"No you said 'Candy, candy yay!', it's called 'Candy, candy, candy, yay!'."

She just rolled her eyes and started walking faster, occasionally popping a piece of candy in her mouth.

It wasn't long before we reached our apartment, I mean, my apartment.

I opened the door first, and held it for Lucy to enter. She just gave me this questioning look, before entering.

She threw herself on the couch, as I walked on over and did the same.

Now's my chance! I slowly slipped my hand, so that it was now lying on Lucy's shoulders. It was getting pretty dark, so I wanted to ask her to share a bed with me again.

"I'm not gonna sleep in the same bed with you again." She suddenly spoke.

"Mind reader!" I screamed as I retreated from Lucy, so that I was now at a safe distance away from her. Thank goodness she didn't say anything about me trying to hug her though.

"And why did you try to hug me?" She asked.

"Mind reader!" I screamed running into the kitchen. I was now safe! There's no way her mind reading powers could reach me to here.

"Are you running away so that I can't read your mind?" She yelled from the living room.

Okay, now I'm scared. Okay Nastu, calm down… Think of something she can't guess!

This of Lucy, wearing a pink dress.

Yeah, Lucy wearing a pink dress and… running! Yes!

Lucy wearing a pink dress and running …in a field of flowers!

Lucy wearing a pink dress and running in a field of flowers wearing a blue hat!

Ha! Take that!

"Are you thinking of me, wearing a pink dress and running in a field of flowers while wearing a blue hat?" I could hear her shouting from the living room.

"MIND READER!" I yelled as I ran into the living room.

"Nah, you're too easy to read." She giggled, "Your face is too easy to guess!"

Even though I was pissed at the fact she got everything I was thinking of right, I looked at Lucy giggling. She looked so happy and pretty! Uh! I just wanna hug her and hold her and love her and kiss her and… woah, woah, woah, calm the fuck down.

Right on cue, the doors slammed open, and I saw Gray. I remembered the conversation we had earlier.

After Luce left, Gray apologized for thinking that I was back with Lisanna. He blamed it all on the drinks he had with Erza. I'm thinking he might have had one too many. But it's okay now. We're cool.

"Yo shit-for-brains, I'm going to bed. I had a crappy day, and I'm not in da mood to talk." He shouted, before disappearing into his own room.

I stared at Lucy. She looked like she was tired. He eyes were closing lightly, as she tried to keep track of the movie she was watching. Her hair fell perfectly on her shoulders, and don't get me started on those lips! Oh, how I love those lips! I wanted to kiss them so _bad. _

And I would have… if Lisanna hadn't showed up and ruined the moment.

And that's when I just had to say something stupid.

I blinked, before blurting "Lucy, sleep with me."

…

She slowly tilted her head, so that she was now facing me. Her eyes darkened, as a devilish aura started arising around her.

Here it comes…

3…

2…

1…

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" And there it goes… "Natsu are you out of your mind? Why the fucking hell would I sleep with you? Heck, we're not even dating! I would never EVER sleep with a guy like you! I'm still a fucking virgin! I haven't even been naked ONCE in front of a guy! I've known you for three days! And here you are, asking me if you could fuck me!?"

Welp, I'm dead.

And that's when my brain finally started working.

… if I had one…

Anyways, I yelled, "I didn't mean it that way!" Oh yes I did…

"I meant just sleep next to each other! Without the fucking part!"

She seemed to believe it, as she stopped running around the house and throwing everything she could find at me.

"Okay. But why do you wanna sleep with me? Without the fucking part, I mean."

"It's your last day babysitting me Luce. I wanna remember it for the rest of my life!"

"It's not like it's the end of the world. I'll give you my number and we could keep in touch."

"REALLY?"

"No."

Well, that was a downer.

Natsu Dragneel – rejected.

Oh well, at least we're sleeping together! Without the fucking part.

"And no, we're not sleeping on the same bed." She retorted. "I'll be sleeping on the couch."

"I will too, then."

"Well then I'm sleeping in your room!"

"So will I!"

"Well I'll just have to sleep on the floor!"

"Me too!"

I could see the anger boil up in her. Okay, maybe this was a bad idea…

"FINE!" She yelled, before she got up and dragged me to my room.

I lied down on the bed, waiting for my angel to cuddle up next to me.

Instead, she just opened my closet and took out one of my t-shirts.

She went to the bathroom and returned minutes after, wearing the same blue t-shirt she took.

She then threw her tank top on my chair. She also threw something white. I got up to get a better look. And that's when I noticed it. It was her bra.

Yes ladies and gentleman, Lucy Heartfilia is now in bed with me, and is NOT WEARING A BRA!

She didn't see me looking at it though, and that was a good thing.

"Natsu, is it okay if I wear your shirt? I've been rotting in the same clothes for three days now!" She spoke.

I took a good look at her once again. The shirt was too big for her, which only made her look hotter, and more desirable.

"Sure." I answered, and I looked away, afraid that she might see me drooling.

"Thanks." She giggled, "Well, this is our last night together, so we might as well make the most of it. What do you wanna do?"

My eyes widened for a minute. I think my jaw would've hit the floor if that was humanly possible.

"We could… sleep… with the fucking part."

"No."

Well, it was worth a try.

"We could… make out…"

"No."

"French kissing?"

"No."

"Small peck on the lips?"

"No."

"Kiss on the cheek?"

"No."

"Forehead?"

"No."

"Cuddle?"

"Okay."

"Fine, I'll take what I can get."

So here I am, _the_ Natsu Dragneel, arms wrapped around _the_ Lucy Heartfilia, as we are now officially cuddling.

And she is actually HUGGING ME BACK!

I know that's not much to brag about, but she is HUGGING ME BACK!

Okay… seems like we're taking this slow… baby steps it is then.

* * *

_**(a/n) My internet connection is really REALLY bad. **_

_**So i don't have time for a shoutout! **_

_**But, thanks for reviewing and please don't forget to leave another lovely review!**_

_**I survive off those things^ **_

_**LOTS 'O' LOVE!  
**_

_**~With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! **_


	10. Chapter 10: Her work here is done!

_**(a/n) Hiya! Here's the promised chappy! Although i posted it a little earlier than i wanted to.**_

_**Anyways, i really enjoyed writing this after all the reviews i got! Thanks so much!**_

_**CAUTION: Read this chapter at your own risk. Nosebleeds, rainbow poop, and death are not my fault!**_

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

Okay this is not my day.

I was supposed to wake up next to my braless babysitter.

But instead, I woke up alone. I glanced around, and saw that she had already picked up her clothes and stuff. My blue t-shirt was nowhere to be found though.

So, I left the room, and started looking around for my girlf-… babysitter.

And there she was, stuffing something in her bag, before turning to the door. She didn't see me. I walked up to the table to pick up a note, which said

"_Natsu! My time is up! I need to take care of you till 12AM. Nice meeting you! –Lucy"_

So she was leaving? AND SHE LEFT A NOTE?

Why didn't she wake me up or something?! I wanted to see her!

Just then I noticed it was 11:56. I still have time!

I dashed out of the door and into the busy streets of Magnolia. She couldn't have gone far!

And there she was! I saw a flash of blonde before running up to meet my babysitter. She looked at me with curious eyes, before I opened my phone to see the time.

"We still have one more minute left" I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Oh?" She giggled, which made my insides boil.

This is it Nastu. You can do this. Just lean in, close your eyes, touch your lips with hers, gently, softy, and then… shove you tongue in her mouth! Oh yeah!

But, my body wasn't reacting to my commands. I couldn't move.

I can't believe this! I'm frozen on the spot, unable to kiss the girl I like! Shit! Shit, shit, shit!

"If that's all you wanted to say…" She turned around.

"Lucy wait!" I yelled out, and she did. She turned around and waited for me to continue.

"I just wanted to say…"

"Yes?" Her eyes sparkled.

"Thanksforbabysittingmebye!" I yelled, before running away from her.

Oh great, so _now _my body can move.

She screamed, "No problem".

I ran as fast as I could, hoping to reach my apartment.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

Thanks for babysitting me? Really? I thought that he would at least _try _to make out with me. Not that I'd let him… but he could've tried. Oh well, I'd better go and get some rest.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

7PM. … I'm hella bored.

I decided to just drink my way out of sleeping, but sleeping sounds nice too, I guess.

And that's when it hit me.

Luce is out with that Sting dude! I know the place… and now's the right time… so I guess..

No Natsu. Spying is wrong. Well… it's only wrong if you get caught, right? RIGHT?

Yes. That's it.

So I ran out of the apartment and made my way to that "Fairy Tail" café Luce was talking about.

And there they were. They were sitting on a table outside, close to a big oak tree. Correction: close to a _huge _oak tree. I stood behind it so that I could listen in on their conversation.

Yes, eavesdropping is wrong, but I can't help it!

"Okay, I'm here. What do you want?" I heard Lucy ask.

"Woah woah, calm down Lucy. I just wanna talk." The bastard laughed.

"Say what you wanna say, and I'll be on my way."

"That rhymes."

"That's it. I'm leaving." My girl shouted.

"Wait wait! I just wanted to say… I'm going out with Lisanna now…"

"Yeah? What else is new." Lucy asked sarcastically. If I wasn't hiding, I'd give 'er a high five!

"So… I just wanted to say… If you still wanna be friends…"

"Fuck off."

"But I miss you Luce!"

Did he just say Luce?

"What did you call me?" She yelled in fury.

"Luce. Isn't that what your friend called you, when he oh-so-nicely hung up the phone." Sting smirked.

"I don't wanna hear you call me like that ever again." She hissed, "Only one idiot can call me that."

She called me an idiot… that's bad… but then again, she did defend my nickname… yay!

"Aww, don't be like that. Come on, let's hug it out."

"Get off me!" I heard Lucy shout.

And that's my cue.

I walked out from behind the tree, and launched myself onto that bastard. There he was, holding Lucy like he owned her. Well, he doesn't. Lucy's all mine.

I punched him in the face, and he let go of her. She shrieked in surprise and hid behind my back. That's it. No one scares my Lucy and lives.

"Woah man, chill out!" Sting yelled, as he clutched the spot where I hurt him.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked.

"I'm Lucy's boyf-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" I yelled as I punched him in the jaw.

He fell down, twitching on the cold concrete. Lucy just cried behind me, squeezing her eyes shut. I didn't like seeing her hurt. So I did the first thing that came to my mind, and punched the bastard again.

He screamed bloody hell, before getting up shakily.

"N-N-Natsu, let's just g-g-go!" Lucy cried out from behind me.

And as much as I wanted to break his neck, Lucy was more important. I turned around, and lifted her up in the air, so I was now holding her bridal style.

"Where do you live?"

She didn't respond.

"I SAID WHERE DO YOU FUCKING LIVE?!"

I heard her whimpers, as she clutched my shirt tighter. She was vulnerable, scared… and I yelled at her. I don't deserve her. Why did I fucking yell at her? I know I was angry but this was none of her fault. Apologizing is the best thing to do now… so…

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just… ugh… I wanna punch someone!"

She handed me a little piece of paper she had in her bag. It was her address. I decided that running was my best option. I mean – it's not that far, and if I stop to get a cab, Sting might get up again, and start following us.

Running it is, then.

I took her to the apartment complex she wrote was her home. We went straight up to room 3J, and she opened it, using the keys she carried in her bag. Inside, the room looked pretty cute and girly [just like Lucy's room in the anime and manga].

I set her down on her bed, and took off her bag. She had gone through a lot today, and I guessed she needed to be alone. I went to get some water in the kitchen, and she mumbled something about changing her clothes.

As soon as I got my drink of water, I poured some in another glass to take it to Lucy.

But when I walked back into the room, I saw Lucy taking off the shirt she was wearing, and I got a pretty good look at her new pink bra. Goodness, she had the curves on all the right places. I clutched my nose to stop the nosebleed that was threatening to come, as I watched her set her shirt aside. He boobs were like… HUGE. I felt myself burning up, so I splashed Lucy's glass of water on my face. She didn't hear me though, since we were at a pretty good distance away from each other.

She then opened her bag, and pulled out something blue. I couldn't make out what it was, since the room was pretty dark… and I kept staring at her boobs…

She then sniffed the blue material, and sighed, before putting it on. That's when I noticed it. She had my blue t-shirt!

Immediately, I walked back into the room. She didn't notice me though, as she kept sitting on the bed cross legged. She then moved her hands under my t-shirt, and started tugging on something. That's when I noticed she was trying to take off her bra, while wearing the t-shirt, so that I couldn't see anything in case I walked in.

"Need some help with that?" I regretted the words the minute they left my mouth.

She just shrugged, and held up the back part of the t-shirt.

I understood, and quickly unclipped the bra. She then moved her hands to her sleeves, and tugged on the bra straps, to take them off, as she proceeded to pull her bra underneath the t-shirt, and threw it on a nearby chair.

To say that this turned me on would be an understatement, so I rushed in the kitchen to splash some more water on me.

* * *

_**(a/n) My innocence! Gwah! I have been scarred for life!**_

_**Damn...**_

_**I hope this was enough to satisfy you and your reading needs *^* **_

_**Thanks for reading! Leave a lovely review!**_

_**LOTS 'O' LOVE! **_

_**~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~**_


	11. Chapter 11: Souvenirs!

_**(a/n) 111 reviews juur894303tfu34pq[t3=[!**_

_**I'm so happy! And the story's been out for less than 2 weeks! YAY! **_

_**Okay... I'm gonna go cry in the corner now... Enjoy...**_

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

I think I'm in paradise.

Here I am, in Lucy's apartment. Just a few minutes earlier, I, Natsu Dragneel, unclipped Lucy's bra, even though I didn't see anything. But it still felt good. Oh yeah. Anyways, I'm lying next to her. Her sleeping figure was gripping my t-shirt, as she lay on my chest. I know I know, I was supposed to go, and leave her alone, but when I returned back from spilling water on my flushed face, she was already sleeping. So, I decided to go to bed with her and hug her real close. When she wakes up, she'll probably make me jump off the window, but I don't really care. Totally worth it.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later, due to a cold substance being spilled over me. I wiped it off from my eyes, and the image I got after that was a bit blurry. I rubbed my eyes again, just to see an angry Lucy materialize before me. And she was holding an empty glass? Ah. I get it now. She splashed water on my face. That's good though, a nice refreshment after the dream I just had… Let's just say… I needed something to cool me down.

"Natsu!" She yelled, "Why are you still here?"

"Uh… I… slept for the night?"

"Tell me something I don't know!"

She was really angry this time. I thought of jumping out of the window, I can manage that. But what if there's someone standing down there? No. Maybe I could just kiss her senseless, so when she wakes up, she can't remember a thing. NO! Damn, I'm in way over my head.

But then, suddenly her mood changed. She sat down on the bed, and just stared at her feet, before finally speaking what was on her mind the whole time.

"Why did you come yesterday?"

Uh-oh. Busted.

"Well, I, uh… happened to be in the neighborhood. " I defended myself.

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes.

I'm feeling really uncomfortable at the moment. I shifted in place, not knowing what to do next. And then I decided to give her a taste of her own medicine! She made me feel embarrassed, now it's my turn.

"Luce, is that my shirt you're wearing?"

This seemed to get her good, as her face went red from my sudden realization. She looked down at herself, not knowing what to answer at the moment. Then, she seemed to come up with something. Oh, this is gonna be good!

"Well, can't I have a souvenir?"

And there she goes again, making me feel uncomfortable. What do I say to that? Of course she can have it. And that's when it hit me!

I got up from the bed, which startled her, but she followed me curiously. I walked towards the chair she tossed her belongings onto, and took her bra. She didn't say a thing, and waited to see what I wanted to do with it. I just shrugged, and answered, "You can have it, but I'm taking this."

And that's when she started laughing out loud.

"Eh?" She asked when her laughter died down, "Wait… you were being serious?"

"Yeah."

She considered the deal for a moment, before she spoke.

"Okay. You've probably never seen one anyway. And you probably never will."

Ouch. That hurt. I decided to reply with something sassy too!

"Oh yeah? Well you… uh.. you… you don't have a boyfriend!"

She just shrugged, like it was no big deal. And then, she pretended to be hurt by my words.

"Ouch! That hurt me right here!" She said, touching her chest, and pointing towards her heart.

"It did? Sorry. Do you want me to kiss it to make you feel better?"

Oops. That was a bad thing to say.

"PERVERT!" She screamed, before pushing me out of the apartment, and slamming the door in my face. I guess I kinda deserved that…

* * *

Gray's P.O.V

I had just woken up, and Natsu was nowhere to be found. Great, starting problems early in the morning. I sighed, before drinking my coffee, and getting ready to go to work, and meet my Erza. Wait, did I just say MY Erza? Well, yeah, I mean, after all that happened back at her place, I guess she is sort of mine…

"Hey." I heard someone slap open the door, and greet me with a monotone voice. I glanced at the pinkette, before trying to make my voice seem like I care… which I didn't.

"Natsu where have you been?"

"Lucy's."

"I didn't see you come home yesterday."

"Yeah. I slept at her place."

My eyes widened for a moment, while I processed the thing in my head.

"Details!" I screamed like a fan-girl.

"Nothing much. We didn't even kiss."

"Too bad, man." I said. I didn't really care though. I kind of lost him at the 'nothing' part.

"But I undid her bra. Does that count?" He asked, as he showed me a _big _white bra, and started swaying it from side to side, in front of my face, to emphasize his point.

"Definitely!" I laughed along with him. I guess quality time with my bro is not a bad thing once in a while. Turns out, he's not always a douchebag.

"Your hair looks like shit."

I stand corrected.

"My hair does not look like shit!" I yelled back, before I jumped right at him. Natsu and I are fighting again, looks like everything is going back to normal.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

What started out as a horrible day, turned out to be… a horrible day.

After kicking Natsu out, I looked around the room for my bra. Once I couldn't find it, I remembered what Natsu was saying. Something about taking my bra as a souvenir? He wasn't serious, right? But then again, he _is _an idiot… no surprise there.

So, I put on whatever I found first, and left off on a shopping spree!

After exiting one of the shops I was buying clothes in, I turned around, and saw a cute little café down the street. It looked calm and inviting. The aroma of cocoa and warm milk roamed around the streets, as I skipped my way towards the yummy smell. I came close to the café, before I saw something I didn't want to see. Natsu was sitting inside with Gray. Ugh, a real sight for sore eyes.

I decided that going there would be a real mistake, because if I saw Natsu again, he might want me to come back, and… truth be told, I really can't back down of one of Gray's amazing 'offers' or payment. I kept talking to myself, before I heard someone yell 'Luce!'. Only two people call me Luce, and right now, I didn't wanna see any of them.

So I did the only thing that came to my mind.

I ran.

* * *

_**(a/n) **_

_**IMPORTANT: do you want me to post faster, but smaller chapters, or slower but bigger chapters? Please tell me in the reviews! Thanks!**_

_**I read all your reviews and cried out of happiness ! Thanks a lot! That's what keeps me going! **_

_**ALSO, I've been wanting to do another fanfic about high school... but that's not really special :/ **_

_**What do you guys say? **_

**_LOTS 'O' LOVE! _**

**_~ With Keys, through Flames! Aye! ~_**


	12. Chapter 12: Setting things straight!

_**(a/n) Please read the author's note at the end.**_

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I ran.

Why, though?

Well, this morning, when I kicked out Natsu, I realized something… I actually missed him! And so, I decided to go out and clear my head. I didn't want another relationship… I didn't want another heartbreak… And just when the shopping made me forget about him, I just _had _to see him again! Great… just _great_. So, deciding that fleeing the battlefield is the best way to go, I ran. But, being the weak little girl I am, and him being the rough tough dork, he managed to catch up with me in mere seconds. And we all know what comes next. He asks questions. Oh, goodie!

"Hey! Why'd ya run away?" He asked, out of breath. Okay Lucy, time to think of something.

"Oh? I uh, um, uh… didin'tseeyouthere!" I screamed, hoping that he believes me.

"Oh, okay." He bought it. "C'mon, let's go! Gray's waiting for us." He smiled, as he pulled me away. But, I didn't object. It's not like I have better things to do (maybe I do), and it's not like he won't follow me if I leave.

"Yo Lucy." Gray greeted once I sat down. "They way you ran earlier… it's like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah, well… I didn't see you… and I suddenly remembered that there was a sale in one shop… so I ran towards it!" I make up stories as I go. Good thing they were both idiots.

Turns out, the café thing wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. We left an hour later, and Gray excused himself, seeing that he has work to attend to (By work, I mean flirting with you-know-who). And alas, it was just me and Natsu. He didn't complain though, and as I went shopping, he was just there, holding my bags. That was really nice of him, so I have to think of a way to repay him later. Keyword: Later. Right now, I'm enjoying myself by wandering around the streets of Magnolia, Natsu trailing close behind.

"Luce~! Let's go somewhere where I'll be able to put your bags down!" He whined. But he does have a point, he's been carrying them for hours now.

"Fine. I'm going home." I stated.

"Can I come?"

"Well sure. How're you gonna put the bags down?" I laughed.

* * *

And so, in a few minutes, we were back in my room. He dropped the bags on the floor, and jumped on the bedroom, careful not to step over them. Just as he did that, I decided to go have a drink of water. I left for the kitchen, and pursed some of the colorless liquid in a glass, before deciding to see what Natsu's doing. But, he didn't even notice me walk in, he was too distracted with observing something, but I couldn't see what. To me, it looked like some book. But as I closed in on him, I noticed that it was not any usual book, but instead, one of my photo albums. I blushed, not knowing what kind of pictures he's seen… I mean, there's a picture of me in a bikini, for Pete's sake! Just as I was about to scream "Pervert" he turned to me, and held up the album, pointing to one picture in particular.

"Luce, why do you still have this?" He asked, and as I caught a glimpse of the picture, I noticed that it was in fact a picture of me and sting, on our vacation together. In this picture, he had one hand around my waist, and he was using the other to take a selfie.

I smiled softly, as joyful memories flooded my mind. Giggling lightly at the picture, I remembered we were just friends back then. I really missed Sting. And now that I think about it, I doubt our decision of becoming something more. Being friends was really nice, and I never wanted it to change. Somehow… I wanted it all back. And he said so himself. He said he missed me. I wished we stayed friends. Natsu kept staring at me in concern, as I debater the matter in my head. He's probably curious, and I think I owe him an explanation. And… no time like the present, huh?

"You see…" I began, "Sting and I were really close friends. We laughed together, went on vacations together, and basically did everything together. But one day, Sting's family told him that they wanted him to find himself a girlfriend. They wanted to see his son happy with a girl. Sting didn't want that at the time, but his parents didn't give up on the matter. Seeing how he didn't have a choice, he turned to me, and asked me out. We didn't really like the idea of dating each other though, seeing how we looked at ourselves in a brother-sister way. Heck, we didn't even kiss once! But the deal remained, and we kept pretending to be in love. Those were hard times for me, but we promised that it won't last for long. Just as long as his parents were satisfied. And they were. Sting told me, that I could have another boyfriend if I wanted to, but that I couldn't tell that to his parents. So, a few days later, I went out to the park, and saw him kissing with a girl with white hair! But… I don't think it was Lisanna though. Anyway, I got mad at him, and we haven't talked since." I finished my long story, before wiping one of the stray tears, that somehow made their way to my cheeks.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"What about you and Lisanna?" I asked.

"Well, you told me your story, so it's only fair I tell mine, too. Lisanna was a girl I met when I went to the library to get some books for school. She helped me find a book I was looking for… and kind of never went away after that."

I laughed out loud, imagining the thought in my head.

"And the one day, she just came up to me and said she had another guy and some shit. Fuck her. Fuck him. I don't give a crap about them anymore. And you shouldn't either."

I nodded, but I still wasn't so sure about their story. It just didn't add up… If Lisanna left Natsu for Sting, then who was that girl that Sting was kissing? As those thought still lingered through my head, I turned to Natsu, awaiting some sort of whining or screaming "I'm hungry!" But he remained silent. That is, until he yelled,

"I'm calling Sting and Lisanna right now! We need to get things straight!"

Hmm. Looks like he has some doubts on his mind, too. I let him grab my phone away from me and send a quick text to Sting, and I on the other hand, texted Lisanna. We arranged the meeting place and time, and ten minutes later, we were on the assigned spot at "The Constellation". Natsu looked very nervous about talking with them, and I was just excited to see what they have to say for themselves. A few minutes later, they arrived, separately. Didn't they know that the other is here? Guess not, since Sting got scared when he saw Lisanna approaching.

"Okay, what's this all about?" Lisanna asked, breaking the silence around us.

Natsu was the one who started explaining.

"I wanted to hear it from you guys. Now that we're all here, what happened? Why are we like this? Why did we all break up in the first place?"

"Oh, and one more thing," I added, courage filling my body, "If you two are dating, why did Lisanna come back to Natsu, asking for forgiveness?"

"More like begging for forgiveness…" Natsu mumbled, but I think we all heard him.

"I'll explain." Sting said, after a long moment of silence.

"Don't." Lisanna yelled, getting up.

"C'mon Lisanna, let the man speak. I just wanna get this over with." Natsu sighed, and the white haired bit-… girl sat back down on her chair, awaiting Sting's explanation.

My curiosity perked up, as Sting started,

"Lucy, I told you we could date other people. So I don't really get the fact why you're so mad at me. You could have a boyfriend, why couldn't I have a girlfriend?"

I opened my mouth to scream back at him, but closed it. He was right. I shouldn't have acted the way I did.

"Sorry, Sting. It just pains me to see that I wasn't enough." I whispered, looking down upon the drink Aries brought me. I felt Natsu's hand take mine, under the table, as Sting spoke.

"I never said that, Lucy. You were dating, I was dating. And we weren't together. We both know very well that it was an act for my parents. If you didn't like it you shouldn't have agreed to it. The girl you saw me kiss was Yukino, my girlfriend. But, I guess that you felt bad, so I decided to play the role of a villain, just so you could run away and forget me, even though it wasn't my fault at all. I let you go, knowing that one day you would understand that I still love you… as a sister."

"I…I…" Tears began falling from my eyes, as I tried to hold them back, but I couldn't. This was all too much for me to take, emotionally. I get the fact that he did all of this for me, but even after I stopped all my communication with him, he still wants me to be his little sister, again? I just… didn't know what to say. So I said a simple,

"Thank you."

We both smiled, knowing that the issues we had were resolved, and we could be family again.

"Okay, okay, clap clap. Good job, that was sweet, I love you both too, kisses hugs and other sensitive crap." Natsu rolled his eyes, "But there's something else missing here. What's your relationship with Lisanna?"

When Natsu asked, Lisanna jumped and tried to cover Sting's mouth, but he pushed her away and said, "Simple: There isn't one."

That shocked us all. I didn't know what to say at the moment, so I just stayed quiet. I guess that was the right thing to do, since no one tried to say anything. It was quiet for a few minutes, before Natsu couldn't take it anymore, and screamed, "SO YOU'RE NOT DATING!?"

"No, Natsu, I'm all yours!" Lisanna chirped, smiling at Natsu.

"We've been through this Lisanna, I don't feel the same way anymore."

It was quiet again, but this time, I was the one to break the silence.

"So why'd Lisanna say you were dating?"

"Lisanna was dating some dude named Loke. She left Nastu for him. But when that didn't work out, she tried to get back with Natsu. But after Natsu said no, she thought that Natsu might love Lucy. So, she decided to find out who Lucy's ex was, namely me, and used me to get Natsu to think that Lucy is still not over me. So then Natsu would be sad that he can't have Lucy, and go back to Lisanna." Sting explained, trying to catch his breath from all the talking.

Natsu and I sat there, trying to process what happened.

Natsu's bedy temperature started rising, as he hit his fist on the table, and looked at Lisanna with eyes that could kill, before yelling "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"EEK!" She screamed, as she ran out of the bakery, Natsu running after her.

"I'd better go make sure she stays alive." Sting smirked, before bursting out of the bakery, to try to get Natsu to stop trying to kill Lisanna.

And, I was left all alone.

At least, that's what I thought.

Before I could react and run out myself, I saw someone setting a plate in front of me. It was the pizza croissant I liked so much. I looked up, to see Aries smiling at me, before she sat down on the chair across from me.

"Eat. It's on the house." She smiled softly, watching me devour the innocent croissant.

"Thwankws." I muttered while chewing. Once I was finished, she was still there. I looked at her and started admiring her. It's like she was looking out for me. Like… I don't know how to explain it. It felt like she was some sort of spirit, sent from another world. Crazy, right? But that's how I feel at the moment. Like Aries is my personal spirit, which maybe mother has sent me from Heaven.

So, I guess it's time to ask my 'spirit' for help.

"Aries… what do I do?" I mumbled, staring at my shoes.

"You can't expect someone to tell you what to do, Lucy. Life doesn't come with instructions. In this world, everyone has to find their own way of settling things. Go, take a walk. You may not know what to do in your brain, but your heart will lead you where you need to go."

* * *

_**(a/n) you all know that i accept all kinds of reviews.**_

_**But getting reviews that say my story is boring, and it keeps repeating it's self, wasn't the best thing to say. **_

_**So that review kinda made me wanna STOP WRITING THIS STORY.**_

_**But remembering all the good reviews made me wanna kick some asses, and continue this story. Thanks for reviewing! **_

_**And be sure to check out my other fanfiction! **_

_**LOTS 'O' LOVE!  
**_

_**~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~**_


	13. Chapter 13: Your heart will lead you

**_(a/n) I'm back motherfuckers! _**

**_Thanks for the lovely feedback you guys gave me.. I think i might cry..._**

**_NOTICE: "The Hot Babysitter" will be ending in a few chapters. _**

**_I'm sorry guys, i love writing this story, i really do, but i have to end it some time. I mean let's face it... i can't do this forever. _**

**_But, I'll be posting up a new one as soon as this one is over. ^_^ _**

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

Damn.

Yesterday sucked.

I can still feel the anger towards Lisanna, as I tried to forget what happened. But I remember it all to clearly.

"_Sorry Natsu!" She screamed, when I finally caught her by the wrist. "It's all my fault… sorry. I guess I wanted you so badly that i… I went to all lengths just to be with you!"_

"_Lisanna, if I remember correctly, you were the one who broke up with me. Not the other way around. I don't get why you're so mad now!"_

"_Well, as soon as I met Loke, who was working as a waiter, I knew it was love at first sight. So, I decided to dump you and be with him. And when I did, he told me that he already had a girlfriend!"_

"_What? You never said that!" I screamed._

"_Yes, well, I was embarrassed to say that he didn't want anything to do with me, so I lied about having a relationship with him. And that's when I noticed something… I missed you…"_

_That's when Sting caught up with us, and yelled, "We left Lucy all alone!"_

"_I'll go get her." I smiled, as I left both of them alone, to get my Luce. But, as soon as I reached the café, I saw her sitting in the same place, talking to our waitress. I inched closer to hear that they were talking about, and I heard the pink-haired girl say something like "Your heart will lead you where you need to go" or some sensitive shit like that. _

So now, here I am, sitting at home, and _trying _to watch TV. But apparently, I can't, because Gray just _happened _to be making out with his secretary RIGHT NEXT TO ME. Somebody save me!

*Ding dong*

"Natsu…get…the…door…" My roommate mumbled while kissing Erza.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so busy sucking her face in, you could open it, but no~! I was trying to watch TV, but I couldn't because of you! And you know what-"

"JUST GET THE DAMN DOOR!" Erza screamed. Damn she was scary. What does Gray see in her anyway? Idiot…

*Ding dong*

"I'm coming! Geez, keep your panties on!" I yelled at whoever was behind the door before opening it.

And there she was. Standing there in all her blonde glory.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy smiled, looking away. I suddenly remembered Aries' sentence. So.. this is where her heart led her? No… It can't be. I quickly dismissed the thought that was lingering through my mind. She's probably here to ask for some money that Gray forgot to give her or some shit. I mean, let's face it… chick's just not into me. And there's nothing I could do about it.

"Hey" I replied, as I leaned on the doorframe.

"So… how's it going?" She asked, looking at anything but me.

"Bad. Gray and Erza can't stop eating each other's spit, and I'm stuck with them."

"Eh?" She shrieked, her face getting red all of a sudden. "Well, if your mommy and daddy are busy, maybe I could watch you for a while?" She giggled, making my blood run up to my face.

"U-Uh.." Okay, what do I say now? Was she actually serious? Is this really why she came here? Does she actually want to babysit me again or something?

"Hey Lucy!" Gray yelled, as he was now standing next to me.

"Uh, where's your shirt?" Luce asked, pointing at his bare chest.

"DAMN IT!" Gray yelled, running back to take his shirt, and Erza, before coming back to us.

"Hey Lucy." Erza smiled, as she hugged my Luce.

"Well, we're off. It looks like you're in good hands now, Natsu." Gray laughed, before going somewhere, with Erza trailing close behind.

"Can I come in?" Lucy asked, fidgeting in the spot.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Come on in." I answered, moving a little so she could enter. She walked past me, and into the kitchen, yelling "What do you wanna eat?"

What do I wanna eat? This is too good to be true. Something's going on. I can feel it. I don't know what though…

"Okay Lucy, drop the act. Why are you here? Did Gray call you or something?"

"Can't I visit my favorite kid and babysit him?" She pouted.

"Wait, you're her because of your own free will? Are you sure? Nobody paid you?"

"Nah. I uh…um…"

"You what?"

"I missed you… a little bit."

My face lit up upon hearing her answer, before I rushed to her side to give her a hug. She didn't pull away, but instead hugged me back. Woah, this has _got _to be my lucky day!

"Natsu…" She whispered in my chest, "Is it okay if I stay here for the night?"

"Sure!" I yelled, a little too happily.

"Thanks." She giggled, as we parted. She ran into the kitchen and I trailed after her, to see what she had in store for me today. "I'm making pizza." She declared proudly, before taking out the ingredients for pizza dough. I sat at the table watching her mix up the ingredients. She looked so cute, concentrating on putting the right amount of flour, as her tongue stuck out of her mouth, deepening her concentration. I just stared in awe, wondering how in the world did she get so pretty all of a sudden. And before I knew it, my body was moving by itself, as I got up from the chair, and inched closer to Lucy. She was till measuring the ingredients, when I walked up to her, and gripped the bag of flower she was holding. I placed it on the table, along with the measuring cup she held in her other hand. She looked at me questioningly, before I turned her body around, so that she was now face to face with me. I pinned her to the wall, as I placed one hand on the wall next to her head, and held her wrist with the other one.

"N-Natsu?" She whispered, which only made me wanna pick her up and take her to my bedroom. But I had to take control of my body before I did something to her. I didn't wanna hurt her, but by the way my hands moved on their own, I didn't know what could happen at the moment. I tried to do something, anything! I tried to take control, but no. My face was inches away from hers, threatening to close the distance at any moment now. My instincts were in control now. I was powerless.

As I let go of her wrist, my hand lifted up to her head. I didn't know what to do at the moment. The only thing I was feeling now, was hunger. I was hungry, and the main course was Lucy. Someone had to stop me now, or else… I don't want to think about it… She might get mad.

He shaking figure made me look her in the eyes. But I only was one thing in those chocolate orbs of hers. I only saw one emotion… one feeling… Fear.

She was afraid of me now, afraid of what was going on, afraid of what I was about to do. And that's when I felt my blood pressure return back to normal. All the hunger for Lucy disappeared, as I saw the fear in her eyes… I didn't want to force her to do this, so I had to think of something before my hunger came back again.

That's when my hand positioned itself on Lucy's cheek, brushing off of her pale skin.

"You had some flour on your cheek." I forced a smile, as she stared at me in confusion and… relief. She was relieved I didn't make a move. I would be too, if I was in her position. Damn, I probably looked like a beast wanting to murder someone.

"U-uh, thanks" She mumbled, as a deep shade of red made it's way across her facial features.

"N-No problem…"

* * *

_**(a/n) HA. HA. HA. **_

_**I'm evil, i know. **_

_**I'll post up a new chapter soon. I think I'll make two more chapters, and maybe an epilogue, but I'm not sure. **_

_**This story has been through very much, and it's hard to say that it started out as just and idea... **_

_**I'm feeling sad now...**_

_**LOTS 'O' LOVE!**_

_**~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~**_


	14. Chapter 14: Lisanna and Natsu

_**(a/n) Ello. **__**Enjoy, thanks for the lovely reviews!**_

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

The rest of the day was as normal as always, with Natsu going crazy and destroying the house, and me laughing my ass of, but then getting mad when I have to clean his mess up. We played some of his play station games, talked about random stuff, and I baked him some food a couple of times. And, a few hours later, it was time to crash, so Natsu invited me over to sleep in his room. I accepted, of course… since I really miss cuddling with him, and sharing his warmth, even though I'm never going to admit that for as long as I live.

To be honest, seeing him wrap his muscular arms around my small frame was a sight to behold, as I wanted to shower him with kisses right then and there. But, I had to remember why I was here. Business, not pleasure. Exactly. Lucy Heartfilia I here to babysit a child, nothing more, nothing less. Even though I didn't really ask Gray to pay me, nor did he invite me. I just sort of… invited myself… I guess.

I snuggled into his chest, and heard him mumble "Night." Before we both drifted off to Dream Land. I could feel my eyelids go heavier, and the sleepy atmosphere lingering in the room. The sweet scent of Natsu's freshly washed hair overwhelmed me as I snuck my hand up to run it through his messy pink locks. I massaged his scalp for a little while, before finally deciding to call it a night, and venture off into the land where I'd stay until the dawn of the new day, tomorrow.

* * *

…

I opened my eyes, to meet up with the eyes of my pinkish idiot. That's right, _my _pinkish idiot. He was looking right at me, as his onyx eyes stared into the depths of my chocolate ones. I blinked in confusion, noticing him looking at me like that. The corners of his lips curved upwards, as he formed a heartwarming smile, that just melted my entire being. I searched for any signs of sleep, and when I didn't find one, I decided it was time to get up, his gaze still right on me. He was still staring at me, going through every detail on my face, before he wrapped his left hand under my waist, and lifted his right hand up. I watched in anticipation, willing to see his next move. If there is a next move, that is.

He used his free arm, to caress my cheek, slowly brushing his fingers off my skin. I blushed at the contact, wanting to do the same to him. But, deciding to drop the matter, I enjoyed the moment, taking in every second. Then, he opened his mouth, but closed it again. And I don't blame him, even I don't have anything to say right now. But, he beat me to it, as he opened his mouth again, and said,

"You look pretty when you sleep."

Stunned by his cute compliment, I decided to brush it off, and try to play hard to get. Guys like that, right?

"You were watching me sleep? Weirdo."

"You know you love it. And you're the weirdo, not me."

I wanted to retort to his comment about me loving his stared, as I tried to say something like 'Shut the fuck up', or 'no I don't'. But, instead, I ended up blushing scarlet, and rolling my eyes.

We both got up, and I made him something to eat. I don't remember what exactly.

What we did next was a blur, since I got a nasty headache, and I didn't quite remember anything after that. I don't know why, but the rest of the day was a blur. Maybe I was coming down with some disease! Oh no! What if I'm the first one to get it, and there is no cure? Oh hell no! Damn, relax Lucy you moron! I'm probably just cranky because I'm on my period or something. Wait, am I on my period? I don't know. As I said, the day was a blur. Next thing I know, Gray's paying me, even though I didn't ask for money. Seeing that I wasn't quite alright, I decided to leave the house, and go off home, or maybe to the doctor.

As I walked down the streets of this pretty town, some questions lingered through my mind. I dismissed the thoughts I had, and decided that it was time to have a little walk around town. I walked by the riverside in front of my apartment, trying to balance myself on the railings. Then, sure enough, two sailors passed me, but they didn't say any of their usual things. That's weird. Normally they would yell something like 'Be careful!', or 'Watch out!', or even something like 'you look good today Lucy-chan!'. But no. None of those familiar sentences were heard. I decided not to over think and worry this pretty little head of mine, so I just continued walking along the path.

I took a turn at the alley way behind my house, deciding that I shouldn't go home just yet. After all, I want to see my friends! We haven't seen each other in a while now! I miss them so much! Come to think of it, after meeting Natsu, I sort of canceled communication with the outside world, and just hung out with him.

As I made my way to 'The Constellation', I called all of my friends, and told them to meet me there. Funny, I don't remember the conversations at all, nor did I remember ordering anything. All that I remember was that I had some sort of drink in front of me, and before me were Erza, Cana and Levy. All drinking their own thing. Don't ask me what they were drinking. I can't remember my drink, let alone theirs. Although we can probably all guess what Cana had.

Suddenly, my first friend in the history of forever spoke.

"So, Lucy, how's it going with your, uh, work?" Erza asked, sipping her beverage, which consisted of whatever.

"Yes, Lu-chan, how's is it?" Levy joined it.

"Yeah. Did he fuck you yet?"

"CANA!" We all yelled in union, as she jumped from the sudden eruption. She jerked back, crossing her arms on her chest, and sighing. "Jeez, I was only asking you a decent question."

"Decent?" Erza, asked, sarcasm present in her voice.

We laughed at Cana's sudden question, having the time of our lives. I guess having some girl time with my friends is just what I needed. I smiled brightly, knowing that I have someone to be with, even when I don't know how it all happened.

Soon enough, I found myself sitting on the bench at the park nearby. How the fuck? This headache is getting worse by the minute, as I seem to be having aneme, asimenesia… amnesia was it? I don't know. I'm talking about the thingy that makes you forget random shit.

Anyway, I was sitting on this bench, as I think of what medicine to take for my head… aspirin, I think. But then, I heard someone say something like "Lisanna wait!"

I jerked my head up, to see a white haired girl running past me, with teary eyes. _'Take that bitch!' _I thought, as I made a mental note to marry the person who made her cry. But, as soon as she passed me, I saw a crazed Nastu running after her. He didn't notice me though. He didn't even see me follow him. So, I did.

And before I knew it, we were in a part of town, where I've never even been to before. I haven't seen this place, heck, I didn't even know that this part of town existed. It was filled with bakeries, small shops and flower stores. People came and went, making it harder to keep up with Natsu and Lisanna, as I tried to push away the mass of people.

Finally, they came to a stop. And so did Ii. I hid behind the nearest tree, watching them look at each other. In Lisanna's eyes, I saw sadness. But in Natsu's eyes, I saw… longing?

Wait, what was he trying to do. I saw him lean in, and look at her with teary eyes. "I missed you, too. I thought that by being with Lucy, I could maybe… forget…"

Wait… what? What am I hearing? What is my sense of hearing sending via sound waves to my brain? This can't be. It just… can't!

"B-but… turns out…" He continued, "I… couldn't stop…"

"You couldn't stop what?" She asked, as people started gathering around them to get a better look at the bickering 'couple', thus completely blocking my view, and isolating them from my sight.

As I pushed people aside, I gathered all my strength in my legs, ignoring the pain in my head, as I made my way through the crowd, closing in on Natsu and Ms. Bitchy-ass.

What I saw next shocked the socks off my feet. Natsu and Lisanna were..were… oh say it isn't so! Thay can't be! They just can't be kissing in front of my own eyes. When they broke apart, Natsu's gaze landed on me. I saw a flash of regret, but I didn't care.

I just turned around, and stomped away from the scene, searching for a placed to cry my eyes out. Natsu started running close behind, and nect thing I know, I was entangled in his arms.

"Lucy! Lucy wait! It was an accident! I … I…"

"Shut up! Tell me why did you kiss Lisanna?! TELL ME!"

* * *

**_(a/n) _**

**_drama time! Dun, dun duuun!_**

**_So... SPOILER ALERT_**

**_Imma make just one more chappy (which you will adore ;) )_**

**_And an epilogue after that. That makes two more chapters in total. (if you don't count this one)_**

_**Thanks for being here for me guys! I love you all! **_

_**LOTS 'O' LOVE!**_

**_~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~_**


	15. Chapter 15: Together till the very end!

_**(a/n)**_

_**FINAL CHAPTER!**_

_**Damn... I'll really miss you guys... I'll miss the thrill of writing anew chapter, hoping that the readers will like it. I'll miss the happiness i get when i see people follow my story. But most of all, I'll miss the reviews. **_

_**Just interacting with you guys has made me the happiest person on Earth!**_

_**And now, to think that this is all over... It just... makes me sad. **_

_**I still remember posting the first chapter, and doubting getting even one review. But you proved me wrong.**_

_**Thanks for everyone, who stuck with me to the very end!**_

* * *

_**Kisses and hugs to: FTLover, Mara Fray, pixievomit, Mr. CR, starfire, xxXHimeJagiyaXxx, and most of all, my first EVER reader, and the first reviewer on all my stories on all my profiles, Girl With Life Full Of Anime! (check out her profile. She's a good writer!  
**_

* * *

**_THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE!_**

* * *

_And now, without further ado, i present, the nalu fluff you've all been waiting for!_

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

"Shut up! Tell me why did you kiss Lisanna? TELL ME!"

That's when I lost it. What the hell was she talking about? I never kissed Lisanna! This girl's got problems. How could I kiss someone I literally hate? I stared at her in complete confusion, as she tried to run away. Needless to say, I caught her, and swept her in my arms. "You need to see a doctor."

* * *

"Um, Miss Heartfilia? The doctor will see you now.

I helped Lucy get off the chair, and walked her to the doctor's office. The pink-haired nurse trailed after us, closing the door. Inside, I saw a woman with dark hair, and unforgiving eyes. "Welcome. Please, sit here." She instructed, making Lucy sit at the chair in front for the doctor.

"Now, young man, tell me what's wrong." She demanded, not moving her gaze from Lucy.

"Well, I…I don't know! I was just walking around town, and she suddenly came out of nowhere, started crying, and running away. When I took her wrist, she yelled something about me kissing my ex, and tried running away again."

"I see. Meredy dear, please bring Lucy here a glass of water."

"Yes, Doctor Ulter." Said nurse sprinted out of the office, and returned seconds later, holding a glass of water.

"Here you go," she said, gently putting the glass in Lucy's trembling hands. I was surprised Lucy stayed quiet for so long.

"N-Natsu… I want to go home." She inquired, and I looked at the doctor for help. The doctor simply shook her head, and said,

"Take her home. Let her have a nice, long rest. If the same effect continues tomorrow, bring her here. But I doubt that. I know exactly what's wrong with her, but I don't want to scare you just yet."

"What's wrong with her? Tell me now!" I shouted, hoping to get a cure for Lucy's odd behavior.

"I can't. Sorry. She'll tell you herself. And…"

"AND?"

"And… I shouldn't let you off the hook that easily. This is illegal after all."

And that's when realization hit me.

"IS SHE ON DRUGS?" I screamed, fear overwhelming my senses.

"I never said that." She countered.

"Out loud." The nurse finished.

"Shit, shit, shit. Thank you!"

"Think nothing of it. After all, it's the least I could do for my cousin Gray's friend." Wow, I guess having shit-for-brains as my friend has a god side to it after all..

* * *

I ran out of the office after that, holding Lucy in my arms. Come to think of it, she didn't act normal all day. First, when we woke up, she was normal, but as soon as she made breakfast…. I'm guessing that's when it all started. Since right after that, she started saying things like, 'Am I pretty?', 'I never noticed you were so hot, Natsu' and stuff like that… That really scared the living daylights out of me, but I decided to let it go, but now, I can't hold it back anymore. (pun not intended).

I ran off to my apartment, even though she specifically said she wanted to go to her house. I took her to my bedroom, and laid her gently on the bed. After that, I took her phone, thanked the heavens that it wasn't locked with some sort of password, and searched through her contact list. I saw 'Erza', but I didn't wanna talk to her. I saw 'Levy-chan', but I didn't know who she was. But then, whilst scrolling, I saw 'Cana.' That was the girl who Lucy talked with the first time she babysat me!

Cana it is, then. I pressed 'Call', and was surprised when she answered so quickly.

"_Lucy baby what's wrong?_" She asked.

"U-Um, hi. I'm Natsu."

"_Oh. Hi? What do you want? Why do you have Lucy's phone? That's it. I'm calling Erza on you."_

"N-No! It's Lucy! Something's wrong with her!"

"_What the actual fuck!? That's it. I'll be there in five."_

"No, no! There's no need for that. I already went to see a doctor. But, she said that Lucy was drugged?"

"…. _HOLY CRAP!"_

"WHAT!?"

"_Listen very carefully, I shall say this only once."_ I rolled my eyes. "_Your girlfriend must've taken the LSDs!"_

"WHAT?"

"_Look, LSD is a kind of drug. It's also known as Acid. So, this one time, Lucy and I were at this bar, and this guy offered me some, and I took it. But, once I found out what it was, I gave it to Lucy, and told her to hide it, so that the bar tender doesn't see it. I mean, we could've gotten arrested. So, she hid the pills, by placing them with her allergy pills, she's allergic to pollen, by the way. So, she must've took some this morning, mistaking it as her allergy pills!"_

"FUCKING BISCUIT PUDDING!"

"_Geez, calm down fucktard. She'll be okay, as long as you let her sleep, and don't give her any more. She'll be fine tomorrow. Oh, one more thing, Acid makes you hallucinate. So, if she starts seeing people that aren't actually there, remember it's the drugs talking."_

"Thanks…"

"_No prob."_

"You seem rather calm about this!"

"_Oh come on. She'll be fine by tomorrow."_

"OK. Bye then."

"_Whatever."_

That was the last word I heard, before the line went dead. I quickly took the allergy pills out from her purse, and ran to the bathroom. Once there, I emptied the whole bottle, by dropping the insides, in the toilet. I ran back, to see Lucy still sound asleep. That's when I thought of something…

I could totally rape her and she won't remember tomorrow! Lol, no.

I'm not that type of guy to just take advantage of a girl. So, instead, I lied down next to her, watching her sleep. Oh no, this is so _not _creepy.

* * *

Before I could fall asleep as well, I heard the phone ring. I took it out,and since it wasn't in Lucy's contacts I decided to answer.

"Hi?"

"_Um, hello, sorry. Um.. is Lucy here? Sorry!"_

"Uh… she's sleeping. I'm her, uh, boyfriend." Damn, it felt good saying that.

"_Oh, sorry. I was just checking up on her, sorry! I'm Aries."_

"Oh, I know you. You work at 'The Constellation' right?"

"_Y-yes. Lucy came a few hours earlier. She was alone, but she started talking and acting as if someone was with her. She ordered four drinks instead of one, and kept mentioning names like 'Erza', 'Levy' and some others. I don't know what's going on… so, before she left, I asked her for her phone number, sorry. To check on her later, sorry."_

"Uh.. I have to go. Thanks." I said, before hanging up, and looking back at Lucy. She looked so peaceful…

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke up, lying on something hard. Once I opened my eyes, I saw that I was actually lying on Natsu's lap, in his bedroom. He looked tired, and I guess he was out cold. I giggled at how conserned he looked, like something happened to me.

"Mm, Lucy?" He stirred in his sleep, before waking up, to look at me in concern. "QUICK! HOW MANY FINGERS AM I HOLDING!?" He screamed.

"Four?"

"Oh, thank goodness." He sighed, before he started talking again.

"You scared the living shit outta me! You remember the pills Cana gave you to hide, when you were in some bar?" He asked. Even though I didn't know where he got this info, I replied.

"Yes?"

"Well, yesterday, you took one of those pills by mistake, thinking that it was the pills you drink for your allergies. Turns out, you drugged yourself, and you acted weird all day! You thought you saw me kissing with Lisanna, you thought you were with your friends, when you were actually sitting all alone in a bakery, and talking to yourself. I took you to a doctor and shit, and then i let you sleep on my lap, cause I wanted to make sure nothing happens to you. Damn, I was worried sick! Are you feeling better now?"

It took a good five minutes to process what he was saying, and a good other five minutes, to imagine what I looked like.

"Yeah… I'm better now. Sorry for making you worry."

"It's okay. As long as you're safe."

I smiled at him, and he smiled back, before pulling me in a tight hug.

"I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you. I'd probably burn the crap outta this world." He mumbled in my hair. I just giggled, feeling lucky that someone cared that much for me.

"Hey Luce," He said, when we pulled back, "Remember how you said that I would have a chance with you, if I took you to a park, confessed my feelings for you, while fireworks are exploding above us?"

I was a bit taken aback by his question, but I remembered it all too clearly. [[chapter 5]]

"I remember that." I smiled.

"Good." He said, as he started snickering.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

The rest of the day was just like a dream. I took Lucy to a park, and we had the time of our lives. I bought her some cotton candy, we looked at the stars, and I told her a few jokes. Turns out, she likes funny people. But that's when the hard part started, I needed fireworks to top off this date.

But the sky was clear.

Weather Forecast: Clear skies, with no chances of fireworks whatsoever.

I suddenly remembered something and took Lucy's hand, dragging her back to my apartment. Once we were there, I took out an old tape, and inserted it in.

I turned on the TV, awaiting the result.

Lucy squealed, when she saw fireworks explode on the screen, this was a part of some movie that I don't really care about, since Erza was the one who made Gray and me watch it when we were young.

Different colors exploded, as I flashed Luce a smile. She returned it, thus making my insides melt.

"Well, they aren't real life fireworks, but they count, right?" I asked, hopeful.

"They sure do." She replied, as I hugged her.

I inhaled the sharp scent of vanilla and coconut, as I spun her around the room.

"And now, for the finale." I laughed.

"Huh?"

"Luce… I love you." I confessed.

But, I didn't give her a chance to reply, as I was now inches away from her face, staring at her glazed chocolate eyes. I searched for any signs of fear, and when I didn't find any, I brushed my lips off of hers.

She let me do so, as she entangled her hands in my hair. I pinned her to the wall, smashing my lips onto hers, the hunger for her returning. I didn't know what made me act like this, but I didn't care honestly. As long as she let me have my way with her, I didn't care if the sun turned black.

I licked her lower lip, practically begging her for an entrance. And sure enough, she opened her mouth a little, giving me small gap, just enough to slide my tongue in. Once I was in, I started exploring the wet cavern of her mouth, before going back to her tongue. Many people explain it as 'fighting for dominance', but I'd rather call it dancing. Our lips moved in sync, as she pulled my head down, deepening the kiss.

I scooped her up in my arms, taking her back into my bed room, where I hope to have a fun time.

I laid her down on the bed, before climbing on top of her. She smiled before kissing me once more. I finally get it. I finally understand why Gray says: "Making out, is one of the best things you'll ever do." That icicle dolt was right for once.

As the hunger in me rose, I slipped my right hand underneath her shorts, and crept my left hand upwards, until it reached her cheek, thus caressing her flesh.

Once my hand got through her shorts, she moaned in delight, whispering "Natsu…" in my ear.

I just loved the way my name rolled off her tongue. I wish she could say it forever.

I lowered my head, as I started tailing kisses down her neck. Once I found a good spot, I started biting on her skin, making her moan my name louder than before. Damn, that turned me on.

"W-what are y-y-you doing?" She asked, breathless.

"I'm marking you. So people know that you're already taken." I chuckled, making her blush in the process.

I kissed her again, as I once more started trailing my lips down her neck, but this time, it didn't end there. I could hear her moan, as I kept going.

The only source of lighting, was the dim light coming from the little lamp, situated on the desk, right next to my bed. I decided it was time to get Lucy's t-shirt off, as it was the only thing standing in the way between me, and utter happiness. One she got what I was trying to do, she raised her hand, and pulled on the little string, thus making the lamp turn off, leaving us both alone, in the sweet embrace of darkness. Stars were smiling at us from the window, as I decided it was time to advance to the next stage.

"I…Love you too…Natsu…"

_The End_

_~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~_


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue thingy

_**(a/n) a short, kinda like an epilogue thingy. **_

* * *

"Lucy~, I'm hungry~!"

"In a minute!" The blonde yelled from the kitchen, _their _kitchen.

Yes, ladies and gentleman, turns out Gray kicked Natsu out of the house, after he found out that those two were dating. But… how did Gray find out? Well…

_The morning after Lucy and Natsu's… um, date…_

_Natsu woke up next to his favorite blonde. She was still sleeping though, so he tried not to wake her up. But, of course, Gray came barging in, and yelling "Dude, have you seen my… WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?" The raven haired teen was trying not to pee his pants when he saw Lucy and Natsu cuddling like that. But what scared him more were the clothes thrown all over his room. Wait, was Lucy naked?_

_And right on cue, the blonde yelped in surprise as she saw Gray standing like he had a heart attack. _

_And then she realized something. She was sitting on the bed, and her boobs were completely uncovered. She shrieked once more, before Natsu acted fast, and threw his shirt over her. _

"_What the hell, stripper!?" He asked in annoyance, as Gray was trying to regain his voice. _

"_I you he she we they me!" He yelled, them not understanding a word he said._

So after that had happened, Gray told Natsu that it'd be better if he lives with his blonde. Something to which Natsu gladly agreed. And now, here they are. They've been living together for 7 months, 1 week, 6 days, 3 hours, 57 minutes and 18 seconds. And they both loved it.

"What do you wanna eat?" The blonde asked, finally finished with washing the dishes.

Natsu walked right next to her, hugging her from behind. But, she didn't scream. She was now totally used to Natsu and his … um, movements.

"You." He said seductively, making her blush.

And, next thing you know, Natsu's dragging Lucy to her bedroom, slamming the door shut after them.

After their little "game" inside Lucy's room… well… let's just say, Mirajane got her NaLu babies.

And what happened with Erza? Well, she got married to you-know-who, and became his partner in crime. I mean, work. They had their little own babies to take care of.

Everyone got their own little happy ending.

But we got the happiest ending, as we got to witness it all happening.

…

And Lucy was doomed with forever taking care of Natsu. But, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"NATSU DID YOU TAKE MY BRA AGAIN!? FUCK YOUR STINKING GUTS!"


End file.
